Bing Bing Bing
by North I-75
Summary: Manager Ma has found AN Entertainment's new artist but it takes a great deal of convincing from the artist herself, who is only trying to protect others from herself and the bad luck her family name brings on her. Jeremy finds himself idolizing over Penelope but finds something more precious than the voice. Will Penelope let even one exception at the cost of danger? JeremyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Nobody knows what the future hold  
Said it's bad enough just getting old…_

Penelope gave a great sigh as she lifted her head up from the plastic chair on the city bus. The ear buds in her ears began to leave that throbbing pain from being used too long. Wincing, Penelope removed the one out of her right ear and paused the music on her phone. The name of the next stop was called on the speakers of the bus and Penelope forced herself to get up after pulling the string to stop.

Home. Nothing felt more at home than her small flat above the local bar. She gave a warm smile but continued up the entrance to her home despite the obnoxious music that filtered through the bar's entrance. The small paper bag resting on her hip was filled with groceries and enough to live on for the next two days.

_It's going to be fine_, she told herself with a smile.

She had her next gig that night at a club in downtown Seoul. It wasn't much of a popular club for pop culture. But for that indie and underground scene is as a hot a spot you could get and it was Penelope's kind of comfort. She felt at home there. The owner was very kind to her and paid her very well for her music. So it was enough to make Penelope smile.

Penelope looked to the photo of her mother and father on the small shrine she had built high up on a shelf. Flowers decorated the empty spaces and framed her parents elegantly. The incense gave her a calming reminder that she would be safe with them watching over her.

Penelope quickly placed her groceries on the table and began making dinner as planned before she needed to leave for downtown. It seemed early to be eating but she needed to be at the club before customers arrived. Setting up was a process in itself and she didn't need an audience watching her to make it worse.

White rice, fish, and edamame. It was an easy ten minute meal at best. While she cooked her fish on the stove, Penelope listened to the news on the small television in the corner of the small flat.

"_Teen Idol band, AN Jell, will be making an appearance at the awards show this year with a possible new artist coming out of AN Entertainment this year. News about the new artist will follow in the coming months, says President Ahn of AN._

" '_We're looking for that new and fresh sound. You'll be surprised and excited. Don't you worry.' _

"_The President was more than enthusiastic about the topic and we'll be watching for further information in the coming months until awards season."_

Penelope placed a scoop of rice in a small serving bowl and another of her fish and beans on the table before she grabbed a glass of juice and sat to finish her meal. The television was white noise to her after she began to warm herself up for the night. Her fingers slipped over the strings of her guitar, her voice quietly sang along with her melody and the feeling in her gut became much tighter as the excitement in her swelled up. She was just excited and with a few deep breaths she'd be fine.

With a smile, Penelope cleaned her dishes, dressed herself – a white v neck shirt, cardigan and then a chunky cord sweater, as well as her skinny jeans and a pair of vintage oxfords. The naturally wavy blonde locks on her head were tamed into a messy bun on top and for the last touch, Penelope pressed her thick framed glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

She was set for the night. Grabbing her guitar and backpack with her computer inside, Penelope then left the apartment for her gig. The bus ride was just another obstacle in her small adventure. The club was around the corner before she could pull the string. So she hoping off the bus and back tracking only a few hundred feet down the street before entering the dead atmosphere.

The club didn't open until 10 that night but Kang-Dae was setting up clean glasses in the cupboards of the bar just as Penelope had walked in. With a smile she bowed politely, "Kang-Dae Sshi, it is good to see you again."

"Penelope! You're early!" Penelope nodded in return as the thirty year old man set down the glass he was cleaning to pick up another.

"I came to set up the equipment before customers arrived, Kang-Dae Sshi," Penelope answered while lifting up her guitar case for emphasis. The club owner smiled even more.

"And you're band mates?"

"It's just me today," she told him with a weak smile. Sadly, she would be performing on her own for a while it seemed.

While making her way over to the small stage, Penelope carefully walked through obstacles and hidden objects on the clubs dining floor. Wires, microphones, and other equipment were all neatly organized in the back like usual. Penelope began with setting the mics and plugging in the sound system. Her computer came out of her backpack next - very carefully - and placed on a stool next to her other stool. With everything set up and plugged in, Penelope played a quick tune for Kang-Dae.

It seemed to fast that she was performing on her own. Her band mates had found luck elsewhere and even apologized for leaving her so suddenly. But Penelope was happy for them. She could do this on her own. She was strong just like her parents. As long as she remembered them she would have the strength she needed to accomplish anything.

"Did you like it?" Penelope asked. Kang-Dae smiled and gave a 'fighting' stance for her.

"Penelope, I'll have to start booking you more often. That was outstanding," he insisted with a supportive clap on her shoulder. Penelope grinned from ear to ear. _Everything is going to be fine_, she told herself.

Penelope enjoyed the rest of the night, before the doors opened, having a small glass of orange juice. Kang-Dae had always kept a secret stash of juices for her at the club. It was a personal favorite of hers. But when the club did open, Seoul's nightlife began to flourish. Penelope could almost laugh at the amount of Hipster-ish and Scene-like teens and college students filled the club. It was interesting to watch humans from afar, to observe their behavior and emotions.

"Penelope, it's time," Kang-Dae said with a supportive smile. She nodded with that fighting stance that Kang-Dae always gave her and hurried back to the stage where there club's assistant manager announced this evening's entertainment.

"Friends, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our local well-known artist, Penelope!"

Penelope gave a warm smile and a small wave before giving a thankful nod to the announcer. She took up her spot and picked up her guitar before turning to the mic in front of her, "Tonight I'm going to start with a song I call Babylon Blonde."

…

Manager Ma had left AN Entertainment with another manila envelope under his arm. The insides containing a contract for a new artist. They had yet to even find one yet and President Ahn was already making announcements. The stress was undoubtedly causing Manager Ma sleepless nights, but he was doing his job and looking for that artist just as he was asked to.

But now, he needed a drink. Something to numb that stress for just a few hours he reasoned with an assured nod of the head.

Ma hopped into his company car and drove for downtown Seoul. Surely there would be a place that was low-key and he could just enjoy the evening to himself. He needed it after the stress the President was putting on him plus trying to keep each of the members of AN Jell on their separate schedules. It was a task and a half he had to admit. It was a lot of work for one tiny person to do.

Sure enough after parking his car somewhere in the downtown area, Manager Ma found a little club on the corner of a small street called Delta Spirit. Walking in and flashing some identification, Ma took a seat up at the bar before the lights started to dim in the building.

"Welcome, welcome! Tonight we've a special guest for our entertainment this evening. Friends, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our local well-known artist, Penelope!"

Manager Ma ordered a fruity drink with a good portion of liquor to boot. When he turned in his chair to see who the announcer was introducing, he found his eyes settle on the messy locks of a natural blonde beauty. She was definitely Korean, but there was a hint of another nationality there as well, most likely Northern European. But the thick framed glasses hid those features and she smiled none the less. Manager Ma watched with curiosity and sipping on the drink the bartender had given him.

"Tonight, I'm going to start with a song I call Babylon Blonde," she announced with a very pleasing voice.

Pressing a key on her computer, a series of very carefully chosen rhythms and noises produced a catchy beat to start the song. Penelope's lips met the mic and her voice nearly knocked Manager Ma off his stool. It was as if Heaven had heard his prayers.

Her lips moved with a quiet passion that Manager Ma remembered seeing once before. Who was it that reminded him of this girl? Oh! The Sister when she was pretending to be Go Mi-Nam! It was when she was recording that song Tae Kyung had written. Mi Nam's first single. It had taken the Sister a while to get the feeling they were looking for but once she did the emotions were over-whelming. This Penelope was exploding with emotions just as much if not more than when Manager Ma had last seen Go Mi-Nyu sing. This girl- this girl was his ticket.

After her first song finished, Penelope continued on to another few songs before finally finishing for the night. The crowd loved her. It was enough proof for Manager Ma to get his hands on a private chat with her. Ma turned in his chair and waved for the bartender to come to him.

The older man, perhaps his age or maybe even younger, greeted him with a smile, "What can I do for you. Would you like another?"

The bartender was about to take Manager Ma's glass when he gave a short wave, "No, no, no. What I want to ask is if there is any way I can get a private chat with that artist. I have a proposition for her."

The bartender looked Manager Ma over for a minute before giving a light nod. "As long as you're in my sight, I'll give you a moment to speak. I've got to look out for my artists."

Manager Ma bowed extremely thankful and waited for the bartender to come back with Penelope. The girl was making her way over to Ma, behind the man, with her head low and eyes on her feet. _Shy, definitely raised in Korea_, Ma thought.

Penelope peeked up to take a look at Manager Ma and gave a quick bow before thanking the Bartender. She took a seat next to Ma and the bartender handed her a glass of juice. Ma cleared his throat to start the conversation that he had been impatiently waiting for.

"May I call you Penelope?" Manager Ma asked with a comforting smile. He had to break the ice somehow he reasoned. Penelope nodded quickly after taking a sip of her drink. "Well, Penelope. My name it Ma. I'm a manager for AN Entertainment. I was very pleased by the performance you just gave. Outstanding!"

"Thank you Manager Ma," Penelope smiled sweetly but still kept her eyes downcast.

"You've surprised me very much and I was going to make a proposition. I was wondering if I could take you up on recording an album and possibly becoming a famous artist," Ma asked with a very excited air about him. He wanted her to feel excited as well. This was a big deal in any musicians career. So she shouldn't feel any different.

Penelope's very soft eyes grew with size and she bit down on her bottom lip before taking another sip of her juice. Ma looked Penelope over, waiting for an answer but she seemed speechless. _That could be understandable_, he laughed to himself. "Ah, don't be too surprised. It is a wonderful offer though, yes?"

"Manager Ma, I am overwhelmed with gratefulness but you see, I am quite happy and content with what I already have," Penelope told him by surprise. Manager Ma began to gap at her, unsure what to say. But he had to make her take the offer. He must! If he had to resort to begging he would. He was well-known for taking that route as a last resort. Ask Tae Kyung, he off all people knew that like no other.

"Oh, but please take some time to consi-"

"Manager Ma, thank you very much for your time," Penelope stood from her chair and bowed low, almost as if she were trying to apologies.

Ma's gaping mouth would not close as he watched his talent walk away before his very own eyes. Ma grumbled with displeasure and took another drink of his alcohol with a frown. The bartender from earlier confronted him with a sigh and a knowing smile.

"You know, she's a good girl and sometimes I wish she would make better for herself. There's one piece of advice I'd give to you, don't give up. Her next gig is at a bar down the street called The Pit. She'll be playing Saturday night at 10."

Manager Ma's head shot up with surprise. He was quite sure he had gotten the vibe that the bartender had not liked him but surely with this conversation that situation had changed? The bartender spoke up once more, "I'm doing this for her, not you."

Manager Ma understood. He nodded strongly and thanked the man greatly before paying for his drink and then making his way out of the club. Ma was on a mission now and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. This girl would realized this was a opportunity of a lifetime. And sooner or later she will cave in. Like the bartender said, don't give up. Ma's new mission was now Operation: Blondie.

...

**A/N:** So this is my first k-drama fic. I'm going to really trying my best with writing this out properly. I've already written up the summery and plot so I know what needs to happen and where it will go to end it's just the writing process that may slow me down. I've found I'm having a hard time grasping these characters personalities beyond what we see through the show. But I think I have enough to help me develop and expand upon each of the characters. We'll see how this goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the character's involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Diane Young by Vampire Weekend (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


	2. Chapter 2

_Morning, it's another pure grey morning  
Don't know what the day is holding_

_When I get uptight  
And I walk right into the path of a lighting bolt_

The Pit was crowded on a Saturday night. It always was and Penelope had come in early to set up just in case. Her luck had run out this time but she sucked up her complaints and turned to the stage to begin. The manager was very helpful with any problems that arose. Amps were giving fee-back and mics were lost among the thousands of wires on the back of the stage. Oh the fates were really testing her that night.

So when the first wave of numerous customers came in, Penelope finial finished her trying task. Her performance was to about to begin, only five minutes to herself, but before she knew it a large crowd had gathered in the open area in front of the stage. They were as eager as ever to listen to Penelope's music. The thought was humbling and she couldn't help but smile.

Penelope greeted everyone with a warm hello and a grateful bow before taking up her guitar and starting her gig. This particular night was special. She'd written a new song a few weeks ago and had just finished memorizing and recording the accompanying music the other night. So she was going to debut it this evening. Doing such a thing was a big deal to her because her listeners played a big part in her acts. If they didn't like it then the music wasn't going to work. She wanted her listeners to be moved by something, not just stand there and stare at her while she poured out her heart and soul to them. There needed to be some give and take.

"This is a new song, my first time playing it live. It's called Luv Sic…"

The tune was upbeat and good for dancing; at least that was how she intended it to be. Her audience seemed to pick up on that and had done exactly as she had hoped. Heads were bobbing up and down and some were even squirming across the floor having fun. Penelope even found herself bouncing up and down after getting into the song_. That's the way it should be_, she told herself. Penelope wanted to make people feel good and it seemed she'd accomplished that tonight.

After her performance, she planned on getting a drink to calm her nerves. Playing a new song always had her blood pumping and her nerves on edge. It was no different than say getting a high from speeding down the freeway. So she'd treat herself to a drink.

Penelope packed up and eventually hit the bar for a quick drink of cranberry and vodka, just enough to calm herself. What she hadn't expected when she turned to leave the bar was Manager Ma sitting just two seats away from her, grinning like a mad man. Penelope looked around herself, to make sure it wasn't her he was smiling at, but damn if it was her he was there for that night.

Penelope bit her lip hard, telling herself to not say anything but Manager Ma stood up quickly and strolled over that manic grin still placed on his lips. He wasn't going to let her go. Penelope groaned to herself and sat back down to endure her punishment.

"So I suppose I could try asking again?"

Penelope grew flustered with embarrassment. She didn't want to have to tell Ma no again but that was her only option. Period. She could not take the risk. Her troubles should only be hers and nobody else's. Penelope had to keep reminding herself that. "Thank you for your support at my show again, Manager Ma. But I will politely decline your offer."

Penelope left immediately with her backpack and guitar in tow. She wasn't going to look back. She wasn't going to give in. Though she desperately wanted to continue further into her work, her desire to protect others from herself became more of a promise than her desperate dreaming. Ma would understand if she could explain. But even explaining was putting too much risk into the risk of endangering others.

The bus ride back to her flat was restless. She could not stop thinking about that Manager Ma's appearance. It was polite of him and very touching to know that he liked her music. But she did not want to have him hurt. She was playing this smart. She had to keep reminding herself that.

Penelope entered her flat, the lights flicked on, and the warmth of home filled her heart. The young girl looked to her small shrine and set her things down so she could see her parents. Setting on the pillow with her knees under her small frame, Penelope bowed and prayed to her parents for strength. "Appa, Umma I need your strength. I must preserver. I will not be swayed. I will not let others get hurt. Oh Appa, Umma. I wish you were still here."

For many weeks, Manager Ma showed up at Penelope's shows. And for every show he attended Penelope had to refuse him again and again. Sometimes she just wanted to give in. But she made a promise to herself and to the people around her. She would not be swayed.

It really flattered her though that Manager Ma did like her music. He was so enthusiastic about her melodies and rhythms; he would even go to lengths about what kind of messages he would get from her lyrics. She found herself staying some nights just to listen to him talk about his work and how difficult it was to please everyone. In turn she would talk to him about her disastrous shows she didn't like to remember but would tell Ma just to make him feel better before she went home. The relationship they started was mutual in wanting company just to be with but in the end she couldn't give in. That all changed when Penelope's luck ran out…

One night after a gig in the first club Penelope had met Manager Ma, she had been cleaning her equipment before finishing for the night. She'd planned on maybe setting down with Ma and just talking again over a drink. She enjoyed their chats, especially when she hadn't talked to anyone in quite some time. Penelope usually kept to herself during the work week. Working at a pub wasn't her ideal job but it helped to pay the rent and utilities. Still it didn't really entail much conversation with customers and Penelope found a yearning for a good conversation every once in a while. Ma provided this to her after her gigs and it was only natural to seek out that need.

On her way over to the bar, Penelope had bumped into one of the club's patrons and dropped her back pack, the contents had spilled out all across the floor, people began stepping over top of them and kicking them about. It was a chaotic mess and Penelope's heart fell to the floor with dismay. Many of the people began to help her gather her personal belongings after Penelope apologized profusely to the man she bumped into. He didn't seem to mind and even offered to help pick up the few things left on the floor. But one possession was missing – a very important object.

Penelope rose to her feet in a panic only to find Manager Ma holding her wallet, the flap open and her identification clear as day before the man's eyes. Penelope knew her secret was out. There was no way she could possibly protect Manager Ma from the secret he knew now. It was all her fault. She had been so clumsy, so lost in her own world. Biting her bottom lip, Penelope gently held out her hand for her wallet, finally giving in to the look that Manager Ma was giving her.

But instead of looking triumphant, Ma gave Penelope a very hopeful smile. It surprised her that instead of him berating and getting angry with her, Ma was actually showing some sort of compassion, "Let's talk about this somewhere more private shall we?"

Penelope nodded in agreement and followed Manager Ma to a private room, where the noise and conversations of the others mulling about the club was muffled by the sound proof walls. Ma insisted Penelope take a seat from across him and he sat down after placing a glass of juice down for her. Penelope smiled warmly. _How did he know_, she wondered.

Manager Ma set the wallet down in front of them on the table. Looking down at the information on the card he gave a most surprising puff of breath. It was as if he couldn't believe himself, the secret that for years had been hidden. He definitely had a prize to win now. "Pyon Mi Cha, the daughter of famous Korean actor Pyon Shin and International actress Eva Schaublin. It was a rumor that you had died with your parents."

Penelope nodded, her eyes still transfixed on the glass of juice in her hands. It was easier for her to focus on something else rather than look at the obstacle in front of her head on. She hated to admit that she'd been caught. Though it wasn't a game necessarily, she did this to protect others from herself, but it was almost like a game: _What is Penelope's true name?_

Manager Ma gave a sympathetic smile, this must have been hard for her to have to live through, to think about how her parents died and she lived. Fate was too cruel. He only knew a little bit of the true facts but what little is known is still a clear as day threat to anyone that would think about getting involved with the troubles Penelope's parents had gotten into. "I'm sorry about this. But I'm guessing this is why you kept rejecting my offer, yes?"

Penelope nodded again, "They were killed by an Italian Mafia that my Umma's family was involved with… Something to do with money. After they were killed in that bombing, I was orphaned and nobody knew who I was. My parents had told me to keep my identity secret for my safety as well as protecting others from myself. I am just as much of a danger as my parents were."

"They are still looking for you?" Ma asked. Penelope nodded yet again to confirm his question. Ma gave a great sigh realizing the delicacy of the situation. If she did agree to this her safety could be in jeopardy but if she also agreed they could keep her very safe and out of harm's way as long as she did not wander away.

"Penelope, I would keep this secret safe with me, even included in the contract if you sign on. Your privacy would intact and we would give you safety with our security. I promise. If you sign, if you agree, we will protect you with our lives." Manager Ma's plea seemed to hit Penelope with a warming comfort. The small smile curling upon her lips was enough to have Ma's heart light back to life. She was a very pretty girl. That was to be expected considering her mother was an Austrian bread beauty.

"I will give it a chance," Penelope nodded. Her dark eyes finally met his with a strength Ma had never seen before. This is what he was looking for. The soft and sweet girl with a strength of a thousand horses behind her actions. She was going to be a star and he would see to it that she got the recognition she deserved.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Ma cheered as he shot up from his seat to shake Penelope's hand and bowing to her gratefully. "Let me give you my number, and likewise, and I'll make sure to contact you when I hear from the president about a date to have you come in an give a private performance for the President. You are going to do outstanding, Penelope. I promise."

Penelope blushed feverishly with all the complements she was given. It really was too much and she felt undeserving of them. Quickly, Penelope produced her dinky cheap cell phone from her pocket to exchange numbers. Ma thanked her again and again before they both left the private room and back into the hot and damp air of the club. Ma helped her carry out her equipment and offered to drive her home after they were able to escape the depths of the club. Penelope had to refuse; he was being to kind and insisted the bus would do her just fine. So Ma walked her to the bus stop and saw her off before finally leaving for his vehicle, feeling successful and thankful that his search for AN Entertainment's next artist was finally over.

…

AN Entertainment was lively as ever the next morning. Dancers were warming up in the dance hall and secretaries were busying themselves feverously typing away at their computers or jotting down notes during a meeting. Manager Ma entered through the glass doors that morning with a smile on his face and the manila envelope under his arm.

He looked positively ecstatic. Shin Woo and Jeremy had watched the stout man enter while taking a quick break from their dance rehearsal. Ma hopped up the stairs with a well tune placed on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Jeremy chuckled, "He must be very happy today, ya?"

Shin Woo smirked, "Very."

Ma reached the first floor and headed for the President Ahn's office. President Ahn greeted Ma with a smile and waved for him to sit quickly on the sofa across from him. Ma plopped down and placed the manila envelope on the coffee table between them. The cover flipped open and on the inside was a small photo of their next artist, Penelope, blonde hair, thick framed glasses, and a warm smile meant to fill anyone's heart. President Ahn glanced back up from the photo and searched Ma for an explanation. "She seems… sweet."

"Sweet but a fighting bull at heart, President! Her name is Penelope, known to her fans, but I have recently uncovered her true identity as the daughter of well-known former Korean actor Pyon Shin and former international actress Eva Schaublin, her name is Pyon Mi-cha. But her talent is not in acting, sir, but in music. She is phenomenal, her fans love her, and she will blow you away! Give her a chance. She will be the new wave of musicians and she's that new sound you are looking for. A wonderful mixture of Alternative and Indie Pop, she has the voice of an angel."

Manager Ma's explanation was enough to push President Ahn to conduct a meeting. This girl truly did seem to have the look, with her Korean roots and flare of European heritage, but he needed to hear the talent. If she didn't have the voice or the music, then there really wasn't much more than a pretty face.

Being the daughter of two renowned actors, you would think the acting gene had passed on to their daughter. The president chuckled to himself as he picked up the picture and looked it over once more, the daughter of Pyon Shin and Eva Schaublin… _what a rare catch_, he thought to himself. "Bring her in tomorrow for lunch. We'll sit down and listen to her before we write up the contract and have a lunch as well, if it goes over nicely."

Manager Ma nodded in agreement and thanked the President before leaving the office. Once Ma had stepped out of the room he reached for his phone in his pocket and hit Penelope's name in his contacts, smiling all the while. The phone rang twice before the line picked up and a sweet hello came from the other end. _If she kept being so sweet like that she was going to turn into a flower_, he thought with a chuckle in the back of his mind. "Penelope, tomorrow at noon. I'll come and pick you up. I just need your address."

Tae Kyung had just walked out of the recording studios to use the restroom when he noticed Ma standing next to the railing overlooking the lobby of AN Entertainment. When he heard the name of a girl escape the Manager's lips, he almost felt for her, assuming it was a date. Then again he almost wanted to snicker at how foolish the girl must be to agree to that swindler.

…

Penelope hadn't realized she'd been standing on the corner of a sidewalk until the blare of a car horn woke her from her thoughtlessness. Startled, Penelope backed up and took in her surroundings. The buildings were old, but they were buildings from books and magazines, European architecture and design. Where… where was she?

Penelope tilted her head to the side, questions running through her already fuzzy mind, as she turned to walk further down the sidewalk. The faces that passed her were unfamiliar, dark, and held no detail in her mind as she placed her worries in the for-front of her mind. How did she wind up here?

The cars that drove on the streets were nothing new; in fact they seemed a bit outdated. But she concerned herself more with the street vendors and shops set up along the street. Fruit stands and vegetables of all sorts, shapes, and colors. The fruits caught an undoubtable hunger in the pit of her stomach. She loved apples the best. Something her mother had always insisted her on eating. Penelope reached out to pick one up, but stopped half way when another hand grabbed for the fruit she was going for. Penelope looked up in surprise, about ready to apologies for her intrusion of space when she deadpanned.

There was no doubt - even with the sunglasses and sun hat hiding the woman's features - that her naturally blonde mother was standing before her. What worried her most was that her mom was not even fazed by the fact that Penelope was standing next to her. But Penelope was too stunned to move or say anything as her mother handed the few fruits she picked up to the vendor, who placed it in a paper bag and exchanged words in a language Penelope had no understanding in.

Penelope's mother smiled, handed the vendor a slip of ornately colorful paper and turned to walk away. A car was parked behind Penelope, her mother slipped into the backseat with a coolness about her. Before the door shut behind her mother, Penelope could make out her father's silhouette in the light that passed through the windows of the other side of the car.

She could not believe it. Penelope knew they were dead, that they would never come back to her, yet here she stood, her parents in front of her and now they were getting way. Penelope watched the car start to drive down the street and something in the back of her mind told her to make chase. Penelope bid the voice's demands and started running down the street after her parents.

It almost seemed useless, running after a car. But the speed limits of these streets were enough to give her an advantage in keeping up. Sometimes the car would turn corners and Penelope would have to make adjustments, taking alley ways to catch up on the other side of the large foreign buildings but she did her best and allowed the hope in her heart to spread through her with a smile slipping to her lips.

What would she do if she did finally stop them? How would she react? Or how would they even believe she was their daughter? She prayed they would listen, that they would recognize their own flesh and blood and listen to her with open hearts like they always had when she was younger. Penelope prayed to god that this was real.

The car came to a stop down the street. A light had them waiting and it gave Penelope enough time to nearly reach them. Something in the pit of her stomach told her this was it, that she'd get to see them, that this was the moment she'd been waiting for since her becoming an orphan. No child wanted to be left alone and Penelope told herself she'd understand their absence as long as they would let her back into their lives.

Something bright, filled the voids in Penelope's sight, a sudden bright light with an ominous deep exploding noise and a heat that licked the surface of her skin as if there were flames reaching out to grab her. Penelope stared at where her parent's car once stood. A flame rose from the depths of the interior and screams all over the streets filled the empty spaces between the buildings with a fear only known by those that live with it. Penelope couldn't move and she couldn't look away as her parents burned alive.

Like a jolt of electricity through her body, Penelope was pulled away from her living nightmare and shot up in her bed in her homely flat, night still hanging over her in the wee hours of the morning. Penelope's pounding heart brought on tears and a shortness of breath, "It was just a dream, just a dream."

Her small little mantra was repeated to herself as she tried to calm her nerves. Eventually, after stopping her tears and calming the shaking muscles that racked her body, Penelope laid back under her covers and looked at her alarm clock. 5:49.

"There is no point," she told herself as she pushed the blankets off her. Penelope looked to her small shrine and gave her parents a weak small smile. "I had only hoped you were real."

...

**A/N:** I thought it would have been important to create some story development with our main character considering the fact that she is still struggling with her parents death and even the threat of her own death if she is found. Fear is something I find interesting. It drives us to do a lot of things we possibly may never do. So to touch on Penelope's fear and nightmare was an important part I needed to bring up.

Um other than that... YAY there was a tidbit of Jeremy. From now on there should be more of him and if I do ever have a chapter absent of him I will warn you ahead and apologies profusely. But this is a story and it needs to go the way I plan it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the character's involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Lightning Bolt by Jacob Bugg (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have only two emotions,_  
_Careful fear and dead devotion._  
_I can't get the balance right._  
_Throw my marbles in the fight._

Penelope walked behind Manager Ma only a half an hour before her appointment, equipment in tow, and the AN Entertainment headquarters in her sight. There was a mob of teenage girls littering the sidewalk entrance to the glass building. Security guards stood their ground at the fore front, keeping the teenagers from entering the premises. But as Manager Ma and Penelope walked forward, their entrance was permitted and a slew of pathetic teenage cries of how lucky Penelope was to get through security to meet their Oppa's. Penelope wasn't quite sure who or what was the Oppa, but Penelope decided to put it in the back of her mind, focusing on the task at hand.

Ma looked back at his precious talent and gave a warm smile to ease her nerves, "You're going to do great. I know you will."

Ma proceeded to give Penelope the 'fighting' stance and then opened the door so they could walk in together. The cool air from the inside brushed Penelope's skin and greeted her with open arms. The building was just as magnificent on the inside as it was on the out. The ceiling was taller than she'd ever expected and she could even see her reflection on the nicely waxed floors. If it wasn't enough, Penelope's shoes clicked with a beat that only seemed to spring an idea into her head for a new song.

Smiling contently, Penelope followed Manager Ma up the stairs and to the first floor. "We'll get you set up and then after that you should have enough time to warm up."

Penelope nodded absentmindedly, smiling more and more as they came closer to their destination. Down the hallway and through two doors, Penelope found herself in a large recording room, bare and ready for play. Penelope had never seen such a studio before. "This is amazing," she gapped as she walked all around the room to get a feel of her surroundings.

"Yeah, it's rather nice isn't it?" Ma said a little childishly. "Well, let's get you set up. It's almost time for the President to be arriving."

Penelope nodded giving Ma the 'fighting' stance before beginning to set up her computer into the sound system and plugging in her guitar. A mic had already been set up, thankfully for her. She really needed to warm up, she reasoned.

Penelope sang a few scales to warm her voice and plucked out a couple of scales on the guitar for good measure, even playing a few quick melodies on her guitar helped to get the feel of the room. With a smile Penelope began to play her first song quickly enough to please Manager Ma. He out of anyone was the only support she'd hand in a really long time. It was nice that he was helping her out with this.

"Penelope, that sounds good. The President Ahn is coming in, hold that pretty voice of yours until he's here to hear it," Ma said quickly, a cheesy smile upon his lips. He seemed even more excited for her than she felt for herself. It was strange yet comforting. Penelope set her guitar down and waited as the door opened, a man slipping through with a woman following behind him.

"Ah, Ma, this must be Penelope!" the slim yet stylish businessman walked in with a swagger that only Mc Jagger would be proud of. The President walked forward and took hold of Penelope's hand to give her a firm shake, "Ah, It nice to finally meet you, after hearing so much about you. Ma praised you a lot the other day, I just couldn't refuse a performance."

Penelope flustered from President Ahn's boisterous complements. She thanked him quietly and gave a modest smile to hide her nervousness. She knew she needed to put herself out there, to not seem so shy but hell if it wasn't for the butterflies in her stomach and her blood pumping faster than a hotrod going down a race track, well she didn't know if she could make herself much more appealing in conversation without making a fool out of herself. "Well if you will begin immediately, I would love to hear what you have!"

Penelope nodded and hurried back over to her stool and picked up her guitar to begin her small audition. This was it. This was her chance and she'd dreamed of this for a long time. Penelope knew she couldn't screw it up and the only way she knew how to do that was to just enjoy herself and to enjoy her music while she played. Penelope grinned and let her fingers glide across the strings of her instrument lovingly. _This was it_, she told herself. This is a new beginning.

…

Jeremy and Shin Woo eagerly walked out of the studio, while Tae Kyung was still working feverishly away with Go Mi Nam on a new song they were trying to memorize. Jeremy grinned from ear to ear as he followed Shin Woo down the hall to grab a quick bit to eat. _An orange sounds particularly good_, he thought as he nodded to himself and grinned all the more as they continued down the hall, enjoying the afternoon sun beaming through the buildings glass windows.

President Ahn was walking up the stairs as the two passed and waved a friendly hello, "Afternoon President!"

The head grinned from ear to ear and greeted his prized artists, "How are you? Everything is working out in the studio today?"

"Yes, we're working hard, President," Shin Woo confirmed with a charming smile. He was always there to reassure progress with their group. Shin Woo's calm and level headed personality was what really balanced out Jeremy and Tae Kyung, sometimes even Mi Nam.

Jeremy nodded with the energy and playfulness that any child would give to their parents. He was definitely the energy that kept the members of AN Jell going. And he always found a way to lighten the mood. President Ahn smiled and patted Shin Woo on the back, "Well keep working hard, boys. I'm off to listen to a client. Perhaps I can take you guys out to dinner later for your hard work today?"

"That would be great!" Jeremy cheered with enthusiasm. Anything to do with food was always a rewarding prize. Jeremy liked just about anything but things that upset the mood of others or even himself. Food seemed to get everyone together, to have conversation, and enjoy others company. Jeremy liked that. He liked those special moments shared with those he cared for.

"Alright, I will see you guys later then!" The President waved goodbye and walked off toward one of the bigger studios down the hall they had just come from.

Shin Woo tilted his head a little and looked Jeremy curiously, "Client?"

Jeremy paused then, realizing what Shin Woo had just pointed out that Jeremy had missed. "What do you suppose he means?"

Shin Woo pondered for a moment before leaning against the railing and looking at his friend, "I have been watching the news and had heard President Ahn mentioning the new contract of an artist but there was no confirmation as to who they had in mind. Supposing this had anything to do with that, I would assume this client may be in the running for that spot."

Jeremy's eyes perked up, a sparkle to them that was only reserved for those special moments. Jeremy had an idea. Shin Woo grinned, knowing his friend well. "What Jeremy?"

"Let's go listen!" Jeremy said in a very hushed whisper. Before Shin Woo could even begin to say no, Jeremy was following in the same direction President Ahn had wandered off in. Shin Woo sighed and followed after the stealthy Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Shin Woo called after, but the blonde was already at the studio door with his ear pressed up against the door and listening intently. Seeing Shin Woo, Jeremy waved for him to come closer to listen. Shin Woo joined his friend and listened intently as they heard the President ask for the client to begin.

There was a silence that filled the air for some time before a very bouncy play of keyboard cords hummed in the air with a wonderful play of techno beats. The base guitar that strummed in the back every once in a while as the guitar played a lovely melody meant to lure in the listener. It was the voice that followed that nearly knocked the wind out of the two and brought Jeremy's mind to an almost mind numbingly sweet bliss.

"_Hung up on clothes lines,  
natural comfort and scents of sunshine.  
Pause through water, settle on the bottom.  
The love we share won't fall behind us.  
I push you up before I think of me,  
and down the line I'm sure you'll come for me.  
Holding on tight because I believe you._

_It's a sign,  
Someone loves me._

_Every long look,  
I can't even breath._

_Tired, scared, fighting for feeling.  
I'm not alone, and never will be…"_

The song continued on for a few more versus. It was enough to convince not only Jeremy and Shin Woo that this girl had talent but even proved to the President that she wasn't fooling around, she meant every word in her music. There was no lie. No hidden truth. But a passionate voice waiting to be heard.

"_Wonderful! Can you play another one for me?" _The Presidents voice came after the music died and the woman on the other side agreed. Shin Woo watched Jeremy's deadpan face as the woman began to sing again to another song. He was amused to see the color in the blonde's face almost melt away and a light hue of pink to color over his cheeks. Shin Woo had to agree, this woman was very good, whoever she was. But it amused him even more to see his friend getting flustered over a voice to a woman he'd never seen before.

"Jeremy, let's go before we get caught," Shin Woo suggested, trying to save his friend from the angel on the other side of the door. It almost seemed like Jeremy was going to refuse but with a knowing look from Shin Woo, Jeremy followed right after without a complaint.

The two grabbed what snacks and drinks they needed, seeing as Tae Kyung and Mi Nam would be curious if they hadn't returned with something. Jeremy carried his orange with caring hands into the studio but only sat it down on the coffee table to be abandoned after he stared blankly at nothing in the air.

Jeremy spacing out seemed to unsettle the other members of AN Jell. It was unlike Jeremy to be unfocused, unresponsive, and helplessly lost. Jeremy was anything but those traits. Mi Nam nudged Jeremy with his foot and only received a half-hearted smile in return from the drummer. Mi Nam's lip twitched with an uneasy feeling, "What's up, Hyung?"

Jeremy blinked, confused and looked to Shin Woo for an answer, "Ahhh, Hyung, where did that pretty voice go?"

Shin Woo chuckled as he sat next to Jeremy on the couch and patted the drummer's back with some moral support. Shin Woo reasoned he should explain to the others for Jeremy's mental state, "Jeremy and I eavesdropped on a private audition that President Ahn held in one of the bigger recording studios. It seems Jeremy has fallen for the secret women's voice."

"What woman?" Tae Kyung asked a little suspiciously, eyeing the two as if they were making this up. But Jeremy's behavior was enough to convince Tae Kyung, he just needed confirmation.

"Ah! Hyung, do you know who the pretty voice is?" Jeremy asked with the enthusiasm and hope of a young man finding his first love. Mi Nam thought it was rather pathetic.

Shin Woo shook his head, "I don't know who she is. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. President Ahn sounded very excited."

"Well, a girl would be nice to have around for once," Mi Nam said, putting his two cents worth in. Jeremy shot up with a jolt and pointed at Mi Nam with a fierce passion, "That is my pretty voice!"

Shin Woo and Tae Kyung just smirked but Mi Nam began to laugh and ruffled the blonde locks on top of Jeremy's head playfully. "I know Hyung, I wouldn't steel your pretty voice."

…

Penelope was brought to President Ahn's office after the audition went extremely well. She didn't even have to be told she got the deal, President Ahn was that enthusiastic. With the nerves in her stomach gone and her hope and dreams washing over her with relief, Penelope listened intently as Manager Ma and President Ahn hatched out the rest of the contract, she putting in a few comments here and there when needed, but otherwise it was a sort of deal she would let them take control over.

"I've made a deal with Penelope that her real name and the names of her parents would not be let known to the public for safety reasons," Manager Ma began, the President nodded his head ever so lightly in agreement. "Then we'll add that to the contract as well."

"Should there be anything else? Are we missing anything Penelope?" President Ahn asked glancing over that the girl after having typed out a few parameters and rules into the contract. It almost seemed as if she were handing over her life in a piece of paper. But it reality it didn't entirely bind her to anything. She really had nothing to fear.

Penelope gave a small smile, "As long as my identity is secret and that my music shall be solely created by me and those I trust, I am content with our terms."

The President nodded and had his assistant print out a hard copy for them to sign in person. It was an odd feeling to see the paper in person. This was her new life in front of her on a few pages of paper. President Ahn scribbled a crafty signature onto his line and then passed the pages to Penelope with his fountain pen. Penelope signed out her name less elegantly but smiled back at Manager Ma after she was finished. He was just as excited and happy for Penelope as he was to be able to work with her in the next few years.

They all stood then, President Ahn taking up Penelope's hand and giving it a firm shake to socially confirm the deal, "Now that everything is finished, let us go out for a quick lunch and talk about what is going to happen next."

Penelope smiled and followed both Ma and Ahn out of the office and out into the lobby of AN Entertainment. As they descended the stairs and exited the building with a new air about them, Tae Kyung and Mi Nam are watching from the balcony with inquisitive looks, "That must be her."

"She's pretty," Mi Nam commented with raised brows. He was rather surprised she wasn't another Yoo He Yi, wish was a good thing. He was quite over that phase in his life. Tae Kyung gave Mi Nam a warning glance though. Jeremy had made it quite clear that he would defend his 'pretty' voice for all that it was worth. Tae Kyung just didn't want any more band mate quarrels to arise.

The keyboardist just raised his hands in defense and walked off into the studio with a low tuned whistle about him. Tae Kyung wasn't only thinking for the bands sake, but for Jeremy's as well. He'd never seen the blonde act so odd before… well he was back to normal now. But before, after he had that encounter, it was kind of nice to see him fighting for something. Jeremy was well known for trying to keep everyone happy and content. He never usually put out his own preference unless he knew it was harmless. But this was a Jeremy that was defensive. This Jeremy was new.

The three entered a reserved area of a nice restaurant in downtown Seoul. Manager Ma pulled out Penelope's chair and then sat down next to her as President Ahn took a chair on the other side. They ordered and waited patiently for their meals before starting discussion on the business side.

With a meal that consisted of white rice, chicken and vegetables, Penelope began to eat as President Ahn began to talk over a scheduled press conference, "We're going to have to introduce you as well as give a small one song performance to get people excited. Afterwards, I'm going to have you move into the dorms."

The word move caught Penelope's attention. Her brown eyes rose from her plate and made contact with Ma's, then the president's. Manager Ma almost choked on his meal but washed it down with the glass of water he had at hand, "Uh, President Ahn, would having a girl live with four guys be a good idea?"

Penelope's eyes then grew with surprise_. Four guys? No, no, no, no!_ Well… it wasn't like she had anything against them! She just had never lived with a guy before, well at least since she had lived with her father. But that was completely different. These were four random men. Boys. Guys. Whatever they were and Penelope had no idea how to even live with them without making the space uncomfortable. Well if it was anything like the orphanage, then she wouldn't have much of a problem. Surely they were just a bit tamer and less rambunctious than young little boys. _Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad_, she thought.

"Oh, we were having another extension built onto the dorm. She'll be perfectly fine," President Ahn insisted before taking a bite out of his meal. "Let's just worry about getting this album recorded in the next month, yes?"

Penelope looked to Manager Ma for reassurance. He could only give her a forgiving smile. One that truly meant he had no idea that this was what was going to happen to her. She couldn't blame him but her heart wanted to blame someone. Penelope groaned on the inside. _Guys…. Four guys…._ Penelope could only stuff another spoon full of white rice in her mouth to keep quiet.

...

**A/N:** Eh more Jeremy, right? I really enjoy writing him and the other members of AN Jell. They're relationships are fun to play around with considering they all have a very important part of their character that brings them together to get along. I have wondered what throwing in a female - that wasn't hiding her gender and wasn't anything like Yoo He Yi in personality - would do to their already very balanced group. Would they be open to change or would their characters act differently with someone new in their midst would be like. So the next chapter is going to explore that just a bit and after that there will be much more. I've tried my hardest to keep Penelope very down to earth and understandable. I don't want her to be that perfect character that has nothing ever happen to her. The story would be boring if she was like that. She's not perfect and you'll see this as the story progresses. We all have a dark spot in us and nobody is perfect. So trust me, if you're looking for that perfect person to read about this isn't going to be the story for you. But I promise it will be good. I'm trying to keep this as realistic and understandable as possible.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the character's involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Don't Swallow the Cap by The National (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


	4. Chapter 4

_You know those days when you want to just choose  
To not get out of bed, you're lost in your head again._

For a week and a half, Penelope had her flat left to herself until she couldn't wait any longer to move into the dorm. While she relished her home and solitary life style, she was also excited to gain new roommates and share new memories. She had always wondered what it would be like to have someone to share a living space. It had been quite some time since she lived in the orphanage, so long that she couldn't entirely remember what it was like. But now that her solitary days were over she was excited.

Penelope sighed looking over her flat. Most of everything was packed away in cardboard boxes that Manager Ma had given her over the past week. It was strange to see the home she'd lived in for so long, so bare and naked. Penelope would be only taking one box with her, the pictures of her mother and father and a suitcase of her clothing. That was all she really needed. Everything else would be provided for, or at least that was what President Ahn had told her.

But not until after her press conference that night, would she be moving into her new home until the next morning. That reminded her…

Penelope's cell phone began to ring and she picked up the line, "Manager Ma, are you here?"

"Yes, hurry up. Coordi is waiting to get you _dolled_ up," Ma said on the other end. Penelope hung up, muttering the word dolled back to herself because the word was so foreign to her, and grabbed for her small changing bag. It was agreed she already had the style meant to portray her music. She didn't quite understand what the President really meant by that but she had always dressed this way and it wasn't anything special. At least that's what she thought.

Penelope hurried out of her flat and hopped into Manager Ma's car that was waiting on the curb of the street. Ma drove off to the press conference in a hurry and insisted all along that she shouldn't be nervous. "Just smile and perform like you always do with your fans. You'll do wonderful."

Penelope entered the conference hall that evening with her bag in tow and Manager Ma following her in. In the dressing room she changed into a baggy white tee dress and an oversized thin grey cardigan cover-up. Beneath her dress she wore black leggings and grey buckle up boots. Coordi, who insisted Penelope call her Noona, gave her a black round brimmed hat to halo around her loosely wavy blonde hair. Coordi touched up her make-up, bringing out many of Penelope's European features but still giving her Korean heritage reign over her look. Before Penelope knew it, she was warming up and getting ready for her introduction.

The nerves in the pit of her stomach were enough to almost have her faint. But this was important to her. She wouldn't allow nerves to just kill her chance at making her music.

"Penelope, are you ready?" Ma asked as he began to walk her over to the entrance. "President Ahn is about to announce you. When you hear the queue, just walk out."

Penelope nodded and gave Manager Ma that 'fighting' stance before shaking the nerves out of her hands. Ma gave her a warm smile, "If it's any compensation, you'll get to meet your roommates tonight?"

Penelope grinned, the pearly whites giving Ma a confident answer. She had to admit she was excited about that. It would be good enough to meet the people she'd be rooming with for the next many months to come. "I'll do my best, Manager Ma."

Penelope listened well when she heard President Ahn begin to announce his next big hit, "From Seoul's underground Indie scene, we've found our hidden beauty, introducing AN Entertainment's new artist, Penelope!"

Penelope took a deep breath and walked through the door and around the corner where she found a slew of journalists and photographers. For a second there wasn't a sound or a breath taken, but the very moment that second passed, Penelope's privacy was gone. Flashes of light didn't stop. At some point it was as if the lights were never ending. But then before she could move or say anything Penelope was being helped onto the makeshift stage to present herself before Korea, to perform her very first song. The mic was on and the sound man had given her a thumbs up to start.

Penelope picked up her guitar and slung the strap over her shoulder, giving the sound man a nod to continue.

The beat began the tempo and the sounds and notes played by other various instruments followed. Penelope smiled down at her guitar and began a series of notes, a melody beginning her declaration of her first love.

"_For every minute I'm done. And for every second you're gone.  
Fill the silence with your song before my mind falls into the stars._

_We lived. We lived the typical life. And in the end we lost the plight.  
Bring your pleasantries. You made the deal. Don't leave me here to sign and seal._

_I loved you once. But never twice. Gone the stars that lived that night.  
Babe once. Never twice. It'd take a supernova so bring the night. Nigh-Night…"_

She couldn't help but let her body move with the beat and the feeling the music brought up within her. She was having fun, expressing music and sharing it with the world. So why not have fun doing it? The second and third verse seemed to come and go just as quickly as the first. And before Penelope knew it she was finishing her song with the final cord. There was an uproar of applause and whistling that cause People's cheeks to flush and a modest smile to form on her lips. She gave a bow of thanks before President Ahn took her hand gently and walked her over to the table and chairs that were set up for the presses questions.

Manager Ma had insisted that she not answer anything she didn't want to and just allow President Ahn to handle everything. If that was what they wanted then she would comply but if asked a question directly she had a terrible guilt for not answering. Once they were settled President Ahn began the open session.

…

Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Mi Nam, and Jeremy had arrived to the press conference like they were asked. "It's important to show your support for any team of artists in your company. Please come tonight," President Ahn had explained with a very excited smile. Tae Kyung was never one to make a bad image of himself but trying to boost someone else's wasn't entirely his job either. This new artist, this girl that their drummer found himself so flustered over, was either going to make his life easier or worse. But she wasn't Mi Nyu… so he should be safe.

Shin Woo smiled smoothly for the camera's that had passed by with excitement to get AN Jell's entrance and attendance to the press conference. It was clear if they were showing up this would be an important moment in AN Entertainment.

Jeremy played it cool that evening. Mi Nam had told him the conference might have something to do with his 'pretty voice' and so he should not gap around like a fish in public. "Reporter's will notice," Mi Nam said pointedly. "You don't want to start rumors for a new artist already, do you?"

Jeremy shook his head fiercely to answer the question again and again. _Pull yourself together!_ The voice in his head was more insistent this time. He needed to remain professional about this and he didn't want to screw up his 'pretty voice's chance at this wonderful dream.

AN Jell was given front row seats before the conference started. President Ahn had cleared his throat to begin, giving a wonderful introduction to himself and a warm thank you for those that had attended that evening, the band being mentioned as well.

"Without further ado, from Seoul's underground Indie scene, we've found our hidden beauty, introducing AN Entertainment's new artist, Penelope!"

The boy's eyes turned to the hallway entrance where not only they but everyone else in the room was waiting for AN Entertainment's secret to reveal themselves. Jeremy as well as the others had held their breath until a blur seemed to flash before everyone's eyes. The second of silence had almost scared the blonde into never breathing again, but when he saw the light haired locks framed by a round brimmed hat that made the girl - surrounded by cruel reporters - seem like an angel he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Mi Nam watched Jeremy with a smirk; the drummer would not let his eyes leave that girl even once. It was almost pathetic.

Tae Kyung wasn't quite sure what kind of music this Penelope played but going by her style and President Ahn's introduction she was a new sound for AN Entertainment. If anything, this was President Ahn's little side project, nothing serious like AN Jell, but enough to put his time and effort into it. Clearly the girl was allowed to dress herself, this meant creative control on her part. Her thigh length white baggy dress and even longer thin draping grey cover-up were plain but he could give her credit for the stylish boot heels. She was a curiosity… This was going to be interesting to watch, he thought.

Shin Woo was pleased that his friend's secret girl was finally standing before them. For a week and a half he had to endure the small whining Jeremy would make from his 'withdraw'. Shin Woo knew for a fact it wasn't exactly that but instead Jeremy just wanted to know who she was. Now that she was there, pretty and smiling for the world, he couldn't help but be happy as well.

Penelope was gathered up by an escort and walked to the stage that had been set up for a one number performance. Tae Kyung was excited that he'd get a taste of this girl's musical talent. Surely she was good enough to have President Ahn's vote. But she'd have to prove herself to him. What was he saying? She's not going to be part of AN Jell, but he still felt like his opinion was important in this girl's future. If she was good, he would let her know.

Penelope picked up her electric guitar, a Fender classic player Jaguar, and gave a confirmed nod for her small performance to begin. The beat was enough to have everyone's foot tap and once the pop and techno sounds started to mix and blend with the bass and drum Tae Kyung couldn't deny she knew how to compose. Jeremy's eyes lit with excitement as Penelope's first verse was sung from her lips and the light bell of her cords were the only reason he could feel himself breathe again. Shin Woo smiled and nudged his blonde friend to dance a little. Jeremy just grinned and bounced in his chair with excitement.

"_You leave me wondering. And I ask – Ask what's it worth?  
Times lost in the dark and you're still hanging on for more._

_Bring on this nightmare. Bring on the dark. Babe you don't know the stars.  
Endless, timeless, but never a lie. The sun will light my sky._

_I loved you once. But never twice. Gone the stars that lived that night.  
Babe once. Never twice. It'd take a supernova so bring the night. Nigh-Night._"

Penelope strung the last cords and the song died with a hum from the amp but the cheers and applause from the crowd filled in the void that once was occupied by her music. Jeremy and Shin Woo stood immediately to give the new singer a standing ovation. Penelope's modest smile didn't cover up the flush on her cheeks and Tae Kyung smirked, holding back a chuckle as he remembered his first performance in show biz. He could remember a very similar flush color over his cheeks as well. But times had changed and he had to admit he wasn't as modest as he used to be.

President Ahn escorted Penelope over to the setup of table and chairs so that they could proceed with the conference. Sitting up straight, Penelope scanned the crowd, a second nature to see if there was anyone familiar to her, even though she knew there would be no one. Jeremy grinned when Penelope made eye contact with AN Jell and gave a very enthusiastic wave. She smiled back and waved even though she didn't know who the guy was.

An open Question and Answer session began then, reporters asking questions on when they could expect an album or even a tour, some sort of event where they could show up to do more coverage of this new emerging artist. President Ahn answered with a coolness about him, well scripted and well-rehearsed as usual. When Penelope almost thought she was forgotten she was asked her first question by surprise.

"Penelope, can you give us some artists that influence your style of music?" a reporter in the back had called out with his pen and notepad raised to take notes.

Penelope smiled and leaned into the mic, "I've to give a lot of credit to American Indie groups; Foster the People, The Black Keys, Portugal the Man, and Vampire Weekend. But also some international groups such as Alt-j, Block Party, Phoenix, and Dan Croll."

"Penelope! Is your name a stage name or was this name you were given when you were born? It is rather unusual for a Korean," another reporter shouted among the crowd of other journalists. President Ahn glanced at the startled girl and gave her a supportive smile before answering the question.

"Penelope's name is Penelope. That is all you need to know," President Ahn answered cooly. Tae Kyung glanced down the row at his band mates who looked back at him in just as much confusion. Shin Woo watched Penelope carefully, it was something he was good at, calculating others reactions. Penelope had clammed up. Her name meant something to her. Hiding the truth was never an ideal situation in showbiz. But if that was what she wanted then he could not argue. After all, they did get away with keeping Go Mi Nyu's identity very quiet. If Penelope wanted to keep her name secret that wasn't any of his business until she wanted to talk about it.

When the conference finished and the reporters were escorted out of the building and then AN Jell joined Manager Ma and Coordi to meet with AN Entertainment's new artist in person. President Ahn patted her back giving her encouraging words for her performance. "Very good. I don't think it could have gone any better."

Penelope smiled and thanked her boss with a bow. "I was nervous but I had a lot of fun."

"Having fun is the most important part," Manager Ma insisted with a grin. The slightly overweight man then cleared his throat as he took Penelope by the hand and brought her over to the four boys waiting at the bottom of the small stage. "Penelope, I would like you to meet your new roommates."

Ma placed her in front of the boys like a prized doll and Penelope bowed respectfully to the four boys in front of her. "Guys this is Penelope."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hwang Tae Kyung," the taller of the four said with a firm shake and a smirk. Penelope looked the young man up and down. His style was cool and collected, reserved for only high taste and chic fabrics. His hair was styled back into a very rooster like fashion, but otherwise he seemed to be a very nice person… hopefully.

"Go Mi Nam," the youngest of the four addressed with a smirk. His cocky attitude did nothing for Penelope but she smiled none the less for him. She had to remain on good terms if they were going to live together.

"I'm Kang Shin Woo. I have to say you were pretty amazing up there." Penelope flushed from the very handsome guy's compliment. She thanked him shyly and gave a smile before laying eyes on the last of her new roommates. His blonde hair was strikingly similar in color to hers that she grinned with excitement. The young man blushed but smiled for her as well, "I'm Jeremy."

Penelope gave a short and small laugh; it was cute to the ears and was nothing short of an honest laugh, "I like your name. It's short and sweet."

If she could have made Jeremy blush any redder it was then. Tae Kyung and Mi Nam couldn't hold back snickers and Shin Woo just chuckled. "Well I like you're name too. It's cute."

The playfully innocent conversation was enough for Tae Kyung as he watched Penelope awkwardly shift to hide her pink cheeks. Jeremy just couldn't contain his happiness any longer, "Ah she's too cute! Penelope! Hugs!"

Before Jeremy could tackle the poor girl, Tae Kyung and Shin Woo pulled Jeremy back towards them and his arms draped around the boy's shoulders instead of capturing up the small girl in front of them. "Ah we should go out and celebrate!" Jeremy suggested with a grin and an insistent nod.

Penelope already liked her blonde roommate, that was a given, with his bubbly personality and very affectionate demeanor. He was optimistic and that really helped Penelope feel much better about the rest of the night. President Ahn joined them with a grin plastered on his face, "Ah, celebrate we are. We're going to go to the club tonight to kick things off. Come Penelope. You don't need to worry about your stuff. The staff will pick it up."

Penelope, feeling a little overwhelmed with the night going by so fast, just nodded and allowed President Ahn to guide her toward their destination. Tae Kyung leaned into Shin Woo, "She's rather spacy don't you think?"

Shin Woo just chuckled and shook his head. Sure she seemed a little bit of an air head but deep down he knew there was a real and serious person there. She was just over whelmed he reasoned. "Give her a chance, Hyung."

The four boys followed after Manager Ma and the others. They definitely weren't going to be left out on a good time.

…

Penelope sat in the middle of a square shaped lounge. Next to her were President Ahn and Tae Kyung. The night had gone well enough that she felt she deserved a drink or two. Sipping back on a beer, Penelope could feel her muscles ease and her mind relax. "Ah, Penelope you should be out their dancing, yeah?"

Penelope grinned at the President, "I don't dance very well."

The President couldn't hold back his laughter, "Oh, surely you're being too modest."

"Oh, but I'm not," Penelope insisted. "Get another drink in me and it could get ugly."

"Ha, oh Manager Ma, you didn't tell me she was a comedian too!"

Penelope just grinned and shook her head, bewildered that her new boss didn't believe her, "I'll dance if there is a good song."

"If you pick the song, I'll dance with you," Shin Woo offered from next to Tae Kyung. When Penelope thought he was going to be the very silent one of the group, she was sorely mistaken. The surprised look on her face only gave Shin Woo more reason to smile. But she stood up immediately and took hold of Shin Woo's hand and gently pulled him onto the dance floor. Jeremy stared after the two, gapping like a fish and pointing as if his actions were going to help him with the situation. Tae Kyung just smirked, "If you want to dance as well then go."

He didn't have to tell Jeremy twice, the blonde was out of his spot in the blink of an eye and following after Shin Woo's shadow. Penelope smiled from ear to ear as she paused to meet the DJ on the other end of the floor. Waving at the man that was dancing to his own beats, Penelope caught his attention. The DJ grinned at her and leaned down so she could whisper the name of the song into his ear. All the while Shin Woo watched and Jeremy had finally caught up. The DJ nodded and Penelope thanked him before turning on the ball of her foot to take Shin Woo's hand again. But instead of one she found two. Penelope flushed but grinned, "I guess this is a dance for three?"

"Jeremy wants to dance!"

The blonde girl gave a giggle before hearing the beginning of one of many songs she loved, "Then let's dance, Jeremy."

Taking hold of both boys' hands she brought them out onto the floor and broke out the energy she was pinning deep inside. The base of the drum was enough to get her heart pumping and then finally that melody she craved for so deeply swept over her so blindly, Penelope could almost forget where she was.

When the chores followed Penelope's hands didn't stop bouncing with her tiny frame as they reached above her head. She was enjoying that feeling deep in her stomach when something so good and so precious couldn't be taken from her. That feeling where the world didn't matter and all that did was the beat that allowed her heart to continue living.

Penelope's eyes opened and she began laughing with joy as she watched Jeremy try to dance like some Charlie Brown character. She just couldn't help but hug him. Jeremy's grin grew with every second she held on. But when she let go, instead of drifting away, Penelope surprised Jeremy by grabbed for his hand and began to bouncing around with him, the song never seeming to end. Shin Woo loved that way she danced without a care and it made him happy to see Jeremy having a good time as well.

Penelope sang along with the rest of the song as she danced until the end. The people around seemed to really take a hold of that energy she was giving forth and for a while Penelope really didn't think about what had happened that day. It was when the song ended she took a deep breath, smiled, and thanked her new friends for dancing with her. "You were the best Jeremy. I couldn't stop laughing."

Jeremy sheepishly scratched the back of his head before complementing her in return. Two new friends, she reminded herself. She just needed to make two more. Then hopefully everything will be alright at her new home. She never wanted an awkward relationship with roommates.

"I'm going to go get another drink," she told them as they began to walk back to the others. Penelope disappeared into the crowed leaving Jeremy and Shin Woo to stare after her.

"She said she couldn't dance," Shin Woo noted with a look of disbelief. Jeremy nodded in agreement, "But that was pretty decent."

"I thought it was fun," Jeremy replied happily. Shin Woo smirked, "Of course you did."

"Ah, Hyung, what is that supposed to mean?" Jeremy called out while Shin Woo began to walk away. Jeremy ran after him, proceeding to ask the same question until he got an answer.

Penelope reached the bar and waved the tender down for another beer. Instead of returning to the group of boys, Penelope wandered off to the balcony to get fresh air. The stars in the sky were a distraction from the buzz that was in her head. The glass of beer was cold in her hands and reminded her that she was still grounded on earth. Sipping back on her Guinness, she thought about how her whole situation had changed in a matter of a week and a half. The time seemed to fly by to fast that she hadn't even realized that her birthday would be coming up in another month.

"You're getting old," Penelope reminded herself. "Perhaps not too old, but 21 is old enough."

Penelope sighed and allowed herself to be drowned away with the sounds of city life. She wondered what her parents would think of her now. She could remember so little of them, so how could she even fathom such a thought? That almost killed her… that she barely knew her parents anymore. There were only fuzzy memories.

With another sip of her drink, those memories slowly began to cloud her vision.

"_Appa!" her tiny legs seemed unable to keep up with the long stride her father could produce. "Appa!"_

_Her father's deep chuckle fell behind and reached her tiny ears as she was still running to keep up. "Come along, Mi-cha, the fish won't be waiting to eat much longer."_

_Through the park they walked and a little Penelope hulled her small bag of food to feed the fish. "Appa, do you think the fish will like it?"_

"_Of course, Mi-cha. Fish are special. To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved. Fish trust us to give them food they can eat and with that trust we will in turn continue to feed them for that trust."_

_Penelope's rather large eyes stared up at her father with curiosity. He chuckled and stopped so that he could pick his daughter up in his arms. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as the pond they were headed for came around the bend. _

Penelope felt her heart grow heavy. Glancing down at her glass she realized it was already empty. The heat on her cheeks was only a confirmation that she was buzzed and clearly mopping about the past. But she still couldn't help it. Those memories seemed to be the only thing she could hold onto that was family.

"Penelope?"

The blonde's glassy gaze met the sight of Manager Ma and Go Mi Nam standing at the balcony door. Penelope raised her empty glass and gave a weak smile. "Great night, eh?"

"Are you drunk?" Go Mi Nam asked with a knowing smirk. Manager Ma gapped and hurried over to the bench that Penelope had found herself setting on.

"Penelope, are you yourself?" Ma asked placing a concerned hand on her forehead as if she were sick and had a temperature. Penelope just groaned at his answer, trying to pull away from the heat of her manager's hand.

"I'm not sick Manager, unless emotions are a sickness," Penelope said as she placed her hand over her heart. Ma stared at her dumbfounded. But before Penelope could explain herself, Go Mi Nam placed his hand over her mouth to prevent the words from coming out.

"Listen, you're secrets are yours. We all have them, and if you spill them out to just anyone they aren't secrets anymore," Go Mi Nam told her with a slight smile. "Do yourself a favor, go home and get some rest. Wake up tomorrow knowing that your secrets are safe."

Manager Ma thanked Mi Nam greatly as he helped Penelope up from the bench. "Let's get you home then."

Penelope forced Ma to stop though and turned to Mi Nam to force a weak smile upon her already trembling lips, "Thank you Mi Nam Sshi."

Manager Ma then dragged her away, back home, safe and sound.

...

**A/N:** I'm going to try to keep posting these on Thursdays. But school is just around the bend again. I plan to put one more chapter out next Thursday before I leave for vacation, but the following Thursday there will not be an update. I was to say I'm sorry ahead of time, but I feel letting you know now is better than not saying anything at all. Now that we are past introductions I think this story can progress a bit faster. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or want to see anything happen let me know. Other wise, we'll see what happens.

And before I forget I want to thank AngelChick1432 for my first review on this story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the character's involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Helena Beat by Foster the People (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


	5. Chapter 5

_Better to be bigger than the other  
Heart on your sleeve and hat on your head_

_I want to see you playing with your shadow  
Hypnotize me with every step._

Penelope moaned in discomfort while holding her head the next morning in Manager Ma's car. The pounding pain was the only reminder that she drank a bit too much the evening before. Penelope was a little more disappointed in herself than she was allowing to admit to her Manager. But her rather pouty expression was enough to convince Ma that she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Penelope, are you alright?" Ma quietly muttered from the driver's seat.

"Mmm," Penelope muttered from her seat. Her fingers gently messaged her temples and she gave a weak smile in Manager Ma's direction. Her answer was more to comfort him than herself.

"Hmm, there is a cure for things like this," Manager Ma muttered to himself with a sure nod. The car suddenly started in a different direction, Penelope held onto her seat with a vice grip and Ma began grinning from ear to ear with a plan to cure his new treasure.

"Manager Ma, I thought we were going to the dorm," Penelope pointed out with some concern.

"After we make you feel better. It wouldn't be right to have you enter your new home in a sickly state," Ma explained while he parked his car in a small parking lot. When Penelope glanced into the mirror on her side of the car, a small restaurant reflected back in anticipation. "A good breakfast is the key to any cure."

Penelope couldn't help but smile from the very thoughtful notion. Manager Ma was a very great person to her and an even better friend. "Thank you," Penelope replied graciously to her boss. Ma smiled and patted her upon the head affectionately before ushering his little musical treasure out of the car.

Manager Ma bought Penelope a breakfast that was indeed the cure to her troubles. The rice and bowl of stew steamed from the table top below her and her boss. With smiles, they picked up their utensils, "Jalmukesumneda!"

The two dug into their meal with hopeful thoughts and an easy silence. Penelope found their relationship rather nice, where they didn't have to say anything at all to enjoy one another's company. It was a wonderful and a natural feeling.

Before Ma finished his bowl, he glanced up from his meal and eyed Penelope from the other side of the table. She still seemed rather worried about something. Though she did seem content at the moment, there was still something he could see itching away at her. "Something is bothering you isn't it?"

Penelope stopped chewing her food and glanced up to her boss with a slow ease. She couldn't hold the stare that they shared for long, which only confirmed Ma's suspicions even more. Penelope swallowed hard and set her chopsticks down quietly before addressing what had been on her mind. "My memory is fuzzy but I still have clear images and key words that pop into my head from last night. What is bothering me right now is whether I said anything I shouldn't have last night…. With Mi Nam in particular."

Manager Ma nodded understandingly then. It all made sense. The way she acted very unsettled and with the unusually punky mood. Had he known that was on her mind, Ma would have put her thoughts at ease. "Mm… Penelope. Have no fear. Mi Nam was actually the one that suggested you go home. He made sure you didn't say anything you would regret."

Penelope smiled lightly at the thought. Her first impression of Mi Nam was not at all how she had expected him to be. Sure he did have a very cocky ego, but he was also very kind and helpful when he needed to be. Penelope was very thankful for that.

After finishing and paying for their meal, the two headed back to the car so that they could get back on track. Today's events entailed moving into the dorm and getting to know the roommates a bit more. Penelope reasoned that wasn't going to be so difficult now that she was going to be living with the boys. But she still felt very self-conscious about living with four boys.

The smooth ride through the streets of Seoul was nothing new to Penelope. It wasn't any different from riding a bus and wasn't any grander than ridding in a limo. Though she'd never experienced the later, she was sure she wasn't missing much. Seoul would be the same no matter what view you take it from. It was still the same old city with a very long history that Penelope only had a small part in. She planned to become an even bigger part of its history now that she was putting herself out there. So weather it changes or not, she'll soon find out.

The density of buildings and architecture slowly became more scares the further Ma drove out of the city and into the suburbs. Trees and grass surrounded and filled the landscape outside of their car and Penelope couldn't help but enjoy the sights with what little time she had. Penelope hadn't left the city much of her entire life. But there were the few times where her parents would take her out into the country side when she was little. She really did enjoy nature and what it had to offer inspirationally. She shortly wondered what the night sky would look like now that it wasn't going to be filtered out by the city lights.

The building that the boys, Manager Ma, and even the President himself called the dorms appeared before Penelope before she knew it. Penelope had been imagining official dorm buildings like the ones you would see and live in if you had gone on to college after high school. Instead it was like a very beautiful home. The patio, or rather a large deck, stained dark to complement the architectures design and features was stunning and the planted tree in the middle surrounded by a circular bench pleased Penelope even more. The garden on the roof top was peeking enough over the edge for Penelope to become even more excited about her new predicament. This home gave Penelope the briefest of flashbacks when she was in her previous home with her parents before they passed on. Their home was quite similar in design but very remote and secluded from other homes in the area.

"Welcome to your new home," Manager Ma cheered with great enthusiasm. Penelope hopped out of the passenger side and began carrying her suit case up the drive way. Ma led her up the stairs and to the front door.

"AH! Hyung! Penelope is here!" Jeremy's voice cried out from the other side of the dorms front door and swung open with more force than necessary. Penelope smiled shyly behind Manager Ma, who waved in greeting.

"We're glad you're here," Shin Woo greeted while placing a secure hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy was brought up in a very Western fashion and any sort of physical contact to show his feelings was very normal for him. Shin Woo couldn't say the same for Penelope.

"I'm glad to be here as well," Penelope admitted with a quite smile. She peered behind Ma, giving the two boys a quick wave. They boys smiled for her and helped with her suit case and a single packing box.

"You didn't bring much," Jeremy noted with some disappointment, peeking all around the brown box to see if it would tell him anything about her.

Penelope winced but a little, "No, I don't have much, just what I need."

"And that's okay," Manager Ma insisted while nudging Jeremy to keep quite. The look Manager Ma gave Jeremy was all he needed to get the message. Ma knew Penelope didn't have a lot. She really did come from the bottom of the ladder and pointing out that issue wasn't going to make the young girl feel any more welcome. "Shin Woo, how about a tour?"

Shin Woo nodded in agreement and ushered Penelope and Manager Ma into the living room so that they could begin. Jeremy hurried into the large space and smiled as he bounced on his heels with a playful air about him. "This is where we sit and play games or watch the news to see if anyone is talking about our band."

"We don't use it often but don't feel like you can't use it," Shin Woo added while giving Penelope a supportive nudge into the very contemporary and colorful room. There was a seamlessly colorful couch against the wall and opposite of the large screen television - which was the largest TV Penelope had ever seen in her life - were a set of complementing bean bag chairs. Penelope very deeply wanted to sit in one, sense she had never had the chance to when she was a child.

The boys then ventured into the kitchen where Penelope was shown where all the dishes and cups were places, where food could be found and how to use the appliances to her leisure. "Do you know how to cook Penelope?"

Penelope nodded with some enthusiasm to Jeremy, "Yes, it's something I enjoy. I love making Gimbap the most."

"Ah! Penelope, you must make me some then! Oh, but maybe we can make it together! That would be wonderful." Jeremy hoped over to her, his teeth pearly white and proud to show that he too could do things with her.

"I think that would be very fun," Penelope agreed with a nod. Shin Woo was happy to see the two hitting it off well. He was worried Jeremy would come off as too overwhelming but Shin Woo was surprised at how tame he was actually holding himself to be.

"We should show you our little sound proof room," Shin Woo began, "I imagine you would like to use that for your work."

"A sound proof room?" Penelope asked in disbelief. "You have one here?"

Shin Woo hummed with approval, her reaction was exactly what he was hoping for. He enjoyed seeing her surprised, even better when she was enthusiastic about it. It was much nicer than the light hearted smile she often gave to everyone. Sometimes that smile even seemed forced but he was sure she was truly just scared, timid and nervous. She was young, lost, and very unsure of this new life. Shin Woo truly wanted to learn more about her. If only it was to make her feel more comfortable around him and his friends. "Come. We'll show you a few more places before we take you to your room."

Penelope was given what seemed like a very grand tour of her new home. The more she saw the more she wondered what her own room would look like. The sound proof room was a wonderful surprise, already set up with instruments and ready to be played. It was no more amazing than even the garden on the top of the roof. There were so many types of flowers and bushes, even an herb garden was delicately tended to near the entrance of the roof top.

Penelope almost found herself questioning if all of this was real. Was this a dream and how on earth did she get into such a wonderful place. But with a quick pinch on her hand and a hum of discomfort she slowly realized that this wasn't a dream and this was really her reality. "I must have saved the country in my past life," Penelope muttered to herself as they began descending the stair case.

Shin Woo smirked after hearing the new girls' mutterings. It wasn't so long ago that he and his band mates were also in her shoes. Well, perhaps not entirely, but when Shin Woo looked at Penelope he could see the thoughts and feelings he'd once did back in the day. After reaching the second floor, Jeremy waved happily to Tae Kyung, who happened to be exiting his room. A few sheets of paper were in his hands and he seemed very focused on the writing in front of him.

"Hyung, guess who is here," Jeremy called while strolling over to the diva-ish leader.

Tae Kyung lifted his coal lined eyes from the music sheets in front of him to only lay them upon the small group of seeming misfits coming down the stairs. His eyes peered past the bouncing blonde, past the towering Shin Woo and landed on the placid yet very excited Penelope. "Ah, our newest roomie has finally joined us, mm?"

A timid nod of acknowledgement came from Penelope as she tried her best to keep from hiding. Tae Kyung smirked in amusement, "How do you like your new home?"

Penelope glanced back at Manager Ma and then stepped forward with some relief, "It's much prettier than I imagined."

Her answer was enough for him and Jeremy piped up, "We were just about to show Penelope her room. Do you want to come?"

Tae Kyung glance unamused from Jeremy to Penelope, "I'm busy."

"Ah, Hyung, you helped decorate the room too. Why not see her reaction?" Jeremy hummed with disappointment. His lips pursed with an almost light threat. Tae Kyung had never seen Jeremy irritated before.

Penelope watched cluelessly between the two band members, it was clear at least to everyone else in the room that Jeremy wanted everyone to get along. Tae Kyung sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go see it."

Tae Kyung grabbed Penelope's wrist, almost dragging the blonde down the hall, towards the room that was hereby off limits to all the boys. "Jeremy and Shin Woo have put a lot into this room," Tae Kyung warned to her quietly. Penelope wasn't sure what Tae Kyung's point was but with the knowledge of knowing that her new roommates had put a lot into welcoming her made her very aware. There was a lot she had to be thankful for.

"There," Shin Woo pointed at the end of the hall. Penelope smiled as she stared at the sign on her door. The pink plaque was decorated with stars and other cutesy stickers that surrounded elevated plushy letters spelling out her name. "My name," Penelope giggled while stepping forward to touch the letters with her index finger.

"Go on! Open it up!" Jeremy cheered behind her. Penelope's smile couldn't have grown any bigger, but the more she turned the nob on the door her smile did grow. The three boys and one man waited eagerly as they watched Penelope open the door. Inside, the lights were already on, and a very calming aroma graced the girl's senses as she entered. Her eyes were washed over with a very creamy white walls but a light pink accent wall with painted yellow stars. With an earnest smile, Penelope continued into the room to find a small sitting area, lowered into the floor with bedding and pillows that surrounded a round coffee table. On top of that was a collection of varying sized candles that scented the room. On the right was a lowered bed draped in a pink and yellow stared comforter and matching pillows. The night stands were decorated with small nick-necks of the continuing theme. The other side of the room had a television and a small desk as well as a closet for her clothing.

After walking further into the room to explore, Penelope turned around, the smile on her face trembling with gratitude. There were tears on the brim of her eyes, something Tae Kyung or the other boys were not even expecting. But it was what she really said that had them smile earnestly, "This is really mine?"

Manager Ma chuckled after seeing little Penelope choke up with emotion. This really was more than she had ever had in her life. "Yes, it is. It's all yours."

"Thank you," Penelope mumbled underneath the tears that began to descend her rosy cheeks. "Thank you so much."

The boys and Manager Ma left Penelope in the room to calm down after she turned around and began wiping her tears away. It was more than enough to hear the gratefulness behind her words. "Just come on down to the kitchen when you're ready to eat lunch," Manager Ma told her while closing the door behind him. Penelope nodded and remained in the same spot of her room to cry just a little bit longer.

…

Surprisingly, Tae Kyung joined the others in the kitchen after they left Penelope in her room. Since he had said he was busy it was a little odd that he was there. But never the less it was nice to just have everyone together. Save for one band member.

Manager Ma cleared his throat as he leaned against the counter top to address the guys, "Mmm, now boys, I just want you to remember that she's still very new to all of this. Try to help her in any way that you can at least until she seems to have a strong footing. I don't want to over whelm her, she's a lot softer than she will show."

"I wasn't expecting that," Jeremy admitted allowed from his seat at the island. Shin Woo nodded in agreement. "We will watch out for her."

"Thank you," Manager Ma said while pushing himself up from the counter. He began walking back to the front door and patted the top of Penelope's purple suitcase, "I have to go meet Mi Nam at a photo shoot. Be good until we get back."

Shin Woo eyed the suitcase and cardboard box on the ground near the door after the Manager left. He thought about taking it up to Penelope but remembered she needed some time to herself.

Tae Kyung cleared his throat while staring off at something in the distance as if he could really care less, "So, should we start making lunch?"

Jeremy and Shin Woo smile thoughtfully and nodded. Their objective clear and insight.

…

**A/N****:** I want to apologies for not updating this when I said I would I found myself editing this chapter a couple weeks ago and I just didn't like anything about it… so I started rewriting it and it took me a while to get anything because I was on vacation and then school started the next Monday… it was just a lot of stuff going on and I should have planned better. So I'm really sorry! I'm not proud of this chapter but it is what it is. After this chapter is should start really picking up, the story should really start moving forward.

I want to thank those who reviewed while I was away. You are really awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the characters involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Better to Be by Liam Finn (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


	6. Chapter 6

_And I don't know know, I don't know what I can do for you  
You make my heart beat beat a beat, like a drum for you_

_Every day is closer  
Don't take it back no no sir  
I'll play my favorite part for you o-o-o-o-o-o-o-h_

Tae Kyung watched Shin Woo and Jeremy begin to cook up a quick lunch of ramen. Jeremy was focused and thoughtful throughout the process and Shin Woo watched over him with some amazement. It wasn't every day that Jeremy put that much effort into something that wasn't for him, especially food.

"Tae Kyung, why don't you help out?" Shin Woo suggested with a light smile. "I'm going to set the table so we can eat outside."

Tae Kyung's eyes grew with surprise and Shin Woo quickly exited the kitchen to the deck with a stack of bowls and utensils. Jeremy waved insistently for Tae Kyung to come over to the stove, "Hyung, watch the broth while I chop the rest of the vegetables."

The singer did as he was told but still watched over the busy bee known as Jeremy.

Penelope descended the stairs – after finding her personal bathroom and washing her face – with quiet foot work. She watched from the last landing, her brown eyes landing on the singer turning the wooden spoon in the broth cooking on the stove and the consistence crunching sound of the vegetables being chopped by the blonde. Whatever it was that they were making it smelled good and the aroma was welcoming, insisting that she join the boys in the kitchen.

Shin Woo smiled after passing through the front door and finding Penelope walking down the last set of stairs, "Better?"

Penelope nodded and joined Shin Woo in the kitchen where Tae Kyung gave a forced nod in their direction. Penelope took a seat at the island and peeked over the table to see what was in the pot. Her brown eyes ventured over to the counter behind Tae Kyung, Jeremy still clueless that she had joined him in the kitchen. She was sure he would have been bouncing over to her with a bundle full of enthusiasm. "Jeremy seems to be working hard," Penelope noted with a wicked smile.

Jeremy's blonde locks popped up like she had expected and he turned on the ball of his foot and smile wide on his lips, "Penelope! Are you ready to eat? I'm almost done."

Penelope grinned and nodded firmly, "Mmm, I'm ready to eat any time."

Penelope was joined on the deck with Tae Kyung while Shin Woo and Jeremy finished the ramen. The wind blew lightly in the afternoon sun and the leaves on the tree above them russled with life. A golden retriever laid quietly by Tae Kyung's feet, its paws twitching while it dreamed. Penelope smirked, "What's its name?"

"Jeremy named her Angelina Jolie. But we just call her the later," the singer explained rather relaxed. It was the first time Penelope had seen the guy not wound up tight. He was much nicer this way.

"That's a great name," Penelope agreed while leaning forward to pet the golden hair atop the dog's head. Jolie's eyes cracked open to see who had invaded her space but felt no danger after finding Penelope before her.

"Lunch!" Jeremy called from the door, Jolie's head popped up with surprise, and Penelope clapped her hands with excitement. Jeremy set the metal pot in the middle of the table and uncovered it, allowing the steam to roll out dramatically. Shin Woo took a seat next to Penelope and Jeremy across from her. The meal was split between the four and all went quiet as they enjoyed their meal.

Jeremy cleared his throat halfway through the meal, Jolie's head once again popped up as did everyone else's. Jeremy's eyes shifted from his bowl to the leaves up in the tree as if he wasn't confident in what he wanted to say, "Well, I thought since this is Penelope's first day we should do something special."

Penelope's brows shot up with surprise, a smile fought its way to everyone's lips, but it was a definite agreement between the others that they should do something special. Shin Woo turned to Penelope, "Is there anything that you would really like to do?"

Penelope had never been asked what she wanted before. Being in the orphanage, you never really got what you wanted. There was never any money for the children anyway, save for feeding them. But this was truly one of the first times that Penelope was given a choice.

There was one thing in Penelope's childhood that she desperately wanted to do. Even now, at the age of 21, it was still a dream of hers. She wanted to go to the aquarium, to see the fish and sharks, and more specifically, jellyfish. "Could we go to the aquarium?"

A smile broke out on Jeremy's face and Shin Woo nodded with some enthusiasm. "You guys can go without me," came Tae Kyung's answer next to Penelope. Her head swiveled in the singer's direction, a look of disappointment on her features. Tae Kyung saw the blonde's bottom lip purse in a pout and he couldn't hold in the snort erupting from him. That had to be the funniest face he'd seen since Go Mi Nyu had portrayed as her brother.

Penelope's brows shot up with surprise at the sudden noise but she grinned for the reaction that she received. "I would like if you did come," she admitted. She truly wanted to get to know her roommates better.

Tae Kyung looked at her pointedly with that ever dark and sarcastic stare but she knew he was really thinking about her request. With a heavy sigh Tae Kyung agreed to join much to Penelope and even Jeremy and Shin Woo's delight.

…

The agency van parked outside of the skyscraper known as the 63 building. Inside was the aquarium filled with the various types of fish and other animals that were teasing the edge of Penelope's mind with excitement. This had been a dream of hers, to absorb the habitat and behavior of the fish, sharks, and other living creatures.

Through the entrance, Penelope hurried up the stairs and through the doorway to find the first tank amongst many for her to gaze upon. Jeremy walked up to stand next to his blond headed twin and gazed at the smile that drew on her lips. Her eyes shown with a sparkle that Jeremy could only relate to when he found out Mi Nam was a girl. Fantastic, wonderful, and most of all, perfect.

"How do you like it?" Jeremy asked her with a smile creeping onto his own lips. Penelope turned to Jeremy, her teeth flashing at him. Then she hugged him. It came out of nowhere and not even Shin Woo saw it coming. But Penelope wrapped her arms around Jeremy's torso and she hugged him tight, her excited energy flowing into him. The shock lasted even after Penelope let go and began to hurry into the first room filled with coral reef inhabitants.

"Are you alright, Jeremy?" Tae Kyung asked with a wicked smile.

It had been a secret plan between Tae Kyung and Penelope. While inside the car, Tae Kyung had sat in the back of the van for once just so he could talk to her quietly. _"I want you to hug Jeremy. I want to see how he reacts. Would you do that for me?"_ The quietly naïve blonde had nodded her head in agreement. Though she hadn't questioned Tae Kyung's reason, she felt rather timid about the thought of hugging someone she just met. But the plan worked out smoothly, Penelope hugged Jeremy and the reaction from the drummer was priceless.

A simple nod finally began to show forth from the blonde in response to Tae Kyung's question. His eyes returned to their normal size and his brows descended back to their regular height. The slight agape of his mouth closed with a quick swallow, to keep the surprise and the rest of his courage down. Tae Kyung chuckled to himself and only patted Jeremy's back to comfort his friend. "Maybe next time you should hug her back," Tae Kyung suggested with a quirked brow. Shin Woo could only sigh but a smile still did creep onto his lips.

"Come on," Shin Woo urged to his band mates as he began to follow in Penelope's direction. "We'll lose her at this rate."

Through the tunnels and other various rooms, they followed Penelope's lead and enjoyed the sights along the way. But nothing was more entertaining than watching the young girl in their party lose all sense of reality when she found a new animal to look upon. The best reaction was when they had found the Jelly fish exhibit.

The room was a bit darker than the others so that the special lights on the tanks could show the jelly fish in a new way. Penelope was fascinated with the glow. Her eyes grew enormous and her breath slowed almost to a stop. Jeremy stooped down to view one particular tank with her. It was filled with Golden Jellyfish.

"Do you like Jellyfish?" Jeremy found himself asking while placing his index finger on the glass so that he could trance the shape of the animal. A slow but quite hum of approval graced his ears.

"They are unpredictable, but that is because they do not particularly see. They seem soul-less but if you watch them even now they have a very primitive way of just _being_. They go with the flow, taking life in the way that it is given to them. For being an animal in such a limited stature, they pack a powerful and mean sense of protection," Penelope could have gone on but she felt she was just rambling at some point. It was better to leave some room for others to talk.

She knew even as a little girl she liked to talk. Her mother and father even called her a little chatter box. It wasn't that she just rambled to ramble. She had things she did want to say. But it was best to make it simple. She challenged herself to make her sentences as short yet complex as possible. Slowly Penelope was getting better at it.

Surprisingly, Jeremy answered her back. And this time it wasn't just a few words of excitement, "You're right, they are unpredictable. But the one thing you can predict about a Jelly fish is that they will be in search of food. They aren't soul-less. They are creatures with a purpose and they exhort that purpose with a meaningful sting," Jeremy said quietly, then tapped the glass to produce a rhythm on the glass. Thoughtfully Jeremy was thinking of a song, the beat and the melody that would go nicely with the animals that were floating away in the tank before them. "Come, Tae Kyung and Shin Woo went to go pet the sting rays."

Penelope followed after Jeremy, who was quietly smiling to himself as he listened to the tap of her boots behind him. She was much more than the air head that Mi Nam thought. Jeremy could testify to that.

Tae Kyung and Shin Woo were leaning over the wall that held them back from falling into the sting ray's home. Their arms would reach out here and there when a ray would swim by and every time, Tae Kyung would hesitate. He didn't quite care for touching slimy fish, but once Penelope showed up and was leaning forward next to him, reaching out and touching the first ray to pass her, Tae Kyung gathered his courage and tried at his own turn.

It was a wonderful sight to watch the people around her change. Penelope had to admit that she learned a lot more about the boys that day. That Jeremy was just as intelligent as he was excited about life. Tae Kyung was always seemingly tough and playing the cool cat, but deep down he was scared of things and was willing to challenge those fears if someone was there with him of every step to the end. Shin Woo was a very quiet and shy guy, but once he opened up there was something very interesting and great about his thoughts and feelings. Penelope just wished she had had a chance like this trip to learn more about Mi Nam. She understood he was a bit busier than the other boys but it still would have been nice to get to know him.

The drive back home was quiet. A very good and tired quiet. Jeremy and Penelope sat in the back, one quietly snoozing against the window and the other resting their head on the other's shoulder, quiet and restful breaths of air. Tae Kyung sleepily yawned from his seat and Shin Woo smiled fondly from his chair as he looked upon his band mates and new friend. He was very positive on their future. They were going to have a very good time together.

…

**A/N****:** I really enjoyed writing up this chapter. I had most of it done two weeks ago but I completely forgot about it after school work starting getting piled up. So I just finished the rest of it today and re read it a couple times. So if I did miss anything I do apologies. But uhhhh… well, I wanted our lovely Miss Penny to start bonding with the wonderful boys of AN Jell and this was just a wonderful way of going about it wouldn't you say? Jeremy the bouncing bee, Shin Woo who keeps everyone down to earth, and Tae Kyung who is always trying to keep things interesting (at least for him). But I feel Penelope is growing to understand who these people really are and how wonderful they really are deep down. And the boys are likewise. They are learning just as much about their new roommate. So on to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the character's involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Heartbeat by Kopecky Family Band (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


	7. Chapter 7

_Can't keep hanging on  
To what is dead and gone  
If you built yourself a myth  
You'd know just what to give  
Materialize  
Or let the ashes fly_

There was nothing quite like waking up in the morning to something snuggled up right against you. Something warm and fuzzy…

Penelope's right eye peeked open slowly out of fear but a smile slowly pulled onto her lips when she found Jolie's tail whipping back and forth in her face. "Jolie, how did you get into the house?"

The Golden Retriever's head peered up from its resting spot on Penelope's knee. The dog then glance back at the owner of the bed and stared at her pointedly. Penelope felt for some reason that she was here for the dog's pleasure than the dog was here for hers. Either way, Penelope petted Jolie's back and sat up while rubbing her eyes. "Well good morning to you too. Shall we get ready?"

Jolie hopped up from her spot on the bed and hurried over to the door, sneaking back out through the slight opening that she had used to come in. Penelope waved goodbye and then began her morning rituals.

Jolie hurried down the stairs and into the living room where Jeremy and Mi Nam were quietly enjoying an early morning news program. The dog nudged her master's arm for his attention before barking at him after she didn't receive any reaction. Jeremy flinched and blinked in surprise after finding Jolie staring right back at him. A smile spread across his face though after he realized his Jolie was trying to tell him something, "She's awake isn't she, Jolie?"

Jolie's tail wagged with her answer and Jeremy kissed the top of her head thankfully. Mi Nam rolled his eyes, "Let me know when you're going to ask her out on a date. I'll make sure to keep clear of the house for a week or two."

Jeremy's eyes glared pointedly at Mi Nam and he elbowed the twin roughly to let Mi Nam know he didn't appreciate the 'joke'. "I'm not going to date her."

"Sure you're not. It's not like you don't watch her, have your dog guard her, or make her breakfast, lunch, and dinner all the time," Mi Nam pointed out with a smirk.

Jeremy decided to just ignore his band mate and hurried into the kitchen. He had told Penelope he would cook pancakes the night before. She had insisted that she would like to help when she got up, but Jeremy just couldn't wait. He wanted to make it a surprise as well. Quickly, he worked away in the kitchen as Penelope readied herself for the day.

Jeremy's blonde counterpart had just finished her shower, drying her hair with the towel she had dried herself off with and when quickly began to dress. Penelope slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, and a black oversized top. Her large chunky grey cardigan came on next before she turned to address combing the knots out of her hair. She only put on the littlest amount of make up before she whispered a quite prayer to the small picture frame of her parents that were hidden in her large closet. With everything set, Penelope hurried down the stairs, in hopes that she would be able to help Jeremy with breakfast that morning.

The aroma drifting up the stairs was sweet and Penelope bit her bottom lip regrettably. Had she not slept in she would have been down and helping Jeremy with the breakfast. After descending the last step, Mi Nam – who had joined their group the next day after Penelope had moved in – gave the girl a nod toward the kitchen, "He's been making breakfast since Jolie came down."

Penelope nodded thankfully and hurried into the kitchen, where Jeremy was working hard at flipping the cakes in the pan. "Jeremy ssi…"

Penelope's quiet called of Jeremy's name had caught the drummer off guard. He looked up from the pan he was working on to find Penelope staring back at him as if she was guilty. Guilty of what? He wasn't quite sure. "Penelope, what is the matter?"

He would have walked over to her to comfort her but with the food still on the skillet he couldn't exactly leave now. But she did walk closer to the island in the middle of the kitchen and gave a forced smile, "I'm sorry I did not wake sooner. I would have helped you."

That's what was wrong? Jeremy's heart panged just a little out of guilt. He had told her she could help and that he would wait for her. His surprise wasn't working as well as he had hoped but perhaps she could still help now. At least to make her feel a little better. Jeremy smiled for her and nodded down at the pan, "Would you like to?"

Penelope's eyes grew and she nodded eagerly. Jeremy stepped aside and watched the girl cook away at her hearts content. Next time he would listen to her. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. After Tae Kyung and Shin Woo decided to join the rest of the house mates down stairs, breakfast started, three cakes per person, one water for Tae Kyung, tea for Shin Woo, milk for MI Nam, and juice for both Jeremy and Penelope. Even Jolie was given a small plate of a few pieces of their breakfast.

Ma had arrived after their shared meal and eagerly had explained what was planned for their days in a quick and as painless manor as he could. "We'll group together at the entertainment building and get a quick overview of what's to come up in the next month from President Ahn. After that, you'll be separated for the rest of the day. I'm quite sure that well start recording, Penelope. We need to get started on that album before the Asian music festival comes up. You'll of course be doing a performance for press and promotion..."

As Ma continued to explain what was going on and what they had planned for everyone, Penelope zoned out, her mind already filled to the max with the stress of having to record. She didn't quite understand why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't performed her songs before. But something about it seemed so much more permanent.

"Penelope."

The blonde pulled herself out of her thoughts after hearing her name. All the boys and even Ma were staring her down. The extra attention wasn't helping her nerves. "Are you alright?" Shin Woo asked with raised brows. Penelope flushed more than she had in the past few days in spending her time with the boys. Silently she nodded, adverting her eyes away from her roommates and instead stared at her hands on her lap.

Nothing was said afterward, the ride to the entertainment building was very quiet and silently Penelope was dreading the rest of the day. She was probably just over reacting. As she looked to Shin Woo and then to Tae Kyung, even Mi Nam and Jeremy, they were calm, relaxed and even… falling asleep. Silently Penelope was envious of Mi Nam's ability to just fall asleep in any environment he found himself in. That was a serious talent.

The meeting this President Ahn was anything but short. He decided to address AN Jell before he looked to Penelope with a serious look, "I can't have you chickening out now, Penelope."

The statement was abrupt and caught Penelope of guard yet again that day. Again she felt the weight of the world was on top of her. Every pair of eyes in that room were on her and with a desperate means to flee those eyes, Penelope kept her eyes lowered.

She was scared. President Ahn was right. Everything, the schedule, the recording, the shows, and the lifestyle, it was all finally hitting her at once. She didn't realize how much was actually going into this lifestyle. She didn't realize how many people were there actually watching her. And she didn't realize how much that actually terrified her.

The clearing of one's throat erupted throughout the room causing all the pairs of eyes to travel away from Penelope. President Ahn quietly asked for everyone except for Manager Ma and Penelope to step out of the room. His request was followed out and the room became much more peaceful after there were fewer people there to listen. Manager Ma sat down next to Penelope and set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Penelope, are you alright?"

Penelope's stare finally left her hands and wandered up to Manager Ma's very concerned brown eyes. Something wet began to fall down her cheeks and just as quickly as her brain registered what it was, she was wiping them away with shaking hands. "I-I… don't know why I'm so nervous."

"It's a lot to take in," President Ahn admitted knowingly. "And maybe it just hit you like a ton of bricks at once but Penelope, we're friends, were here for you and we know you're a strong person. You just have to let us know when you are getting this way. Because then we are able to help you through it."

"He right," Ma pointed out with a very hopeful smile. He still rubbed circles into her back with his hand, something his own mother did for him when he was little and was not well. He was only trying to help, "You've got to let us know when you're feeling this way. Don't shut down on us."

Penelope nodded; she understood what they were trying to tell her. She had been so alone since she'd left the orphanage. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to have people there to help you through these difficult times. Penelope wrapped her arms around Manager Ma's torso and hugged him with the might of a trembling child. He placed his other hand on top of her head and patted down her blonde locks. She took a moment to shed her tears and let the fear in her to subside. The two men understood. This was a lot to take in. A lot that they didn't realize she wasn't prepared for and they most likely should have thought this process through.

But once Penelope was settled and calmed down, they went through her schedule for recordings and went over her monthly schedule for performances at a slow pace just to get her started. She seemed to take that much better than the quick pace that AN Jell was used to. They would just have to treat her a bit differently then. And that was okay. Not everyone was the same and who knows, perhaps one day she will be at the same pace as the boys. It would just take some time.

…

Jeremy stood in the dance studio with Shin Woo and Mi Nam chewing away at his bottom lip out of nervousness. After seeing Penelope in the state that she was in before they were asked to leave, he couldn't stop thinking about that poor and helpless face. She seemed very much like a terrified kitten. It was not a very good feeling that had overcome him. It had reminded him of the way he had felt the first time he had seen Mi Nam's sister crying after the Asian Music Festival performance, after she had found out that their mother had passed away. That very overwhelmingly helpless feeling...

"Jeremy, we're starting," the instructor announced from the front of the room. Jeremy blinked himself out of his thoughts and looked around to the people around him. They were all in formation; Shin Woo was even staring at Jeremy with some concern. 'What's up?' the bassist had mouthed to the drummer quietly.

Jeremy gave a forced smile and shook his head to tell his friend that he was fine. Though deep down he was still very concerned for Penelope. He really couldn't do anything about it right now. He had responsibilities he had to do but in the back of his mind he was quietly pondering over what he could do after practice to console her.

Shin Woo knew better than anyone else that Jeremy was very focused on one thing at a time. He wasn't very good at handling multiple tasks at a time, even though he was very good at drumming and performing multiple beats with the other appendages of his body. Personally, Jeremy was not a multi-tasker. That was a fact. And it was clear even now that something in Jeremy's mind was bothering him more than what Jeremy should have been concerned. He was distracted, lost, and very behind on what was going on in front of him. After practicing the dance more than ten times over and over from the beginning, the dance instructor decided to call a break.

Thankfully, Shin Woo took a seat next to his friend and gave a great sigh as he took a sip of water from his water bottle. "You're distracted…"

Jeremy hummed in agreement. He couldn't deny the fact that Shin Woo had laid out before them. Denying that fact would just be a waste of time and energy. "I have not been able to stop thinking about this morning's meeting."

Shin Woo stared off in the room trying to remember what had happened. Oh… Penelope.

Shin Woo understood now. Even as he was recalling the events, from their own schedule to even Penelope's massive introduction to scheduling, it was a lot of information for everyone to try to remember. When President Ahn had called out the young girl before asking everyone to leave, Shin Woo could recall the rather overwhelming look on Penelope's features.

He could remember the first time he had felt that way. It was not something foreign to him. And he found himself feeling remorse, as well as feeling something akin to wanting to protect a younger sibling. Though he knew she was old enough to make her own decisions, he felt he should be there to help her in making the right ones. It was an odd feeling. He had been an only child his whole life and yet here he was now wanting to protect his roommate as if she were his little sibling.

Shin Woo glanced back at Jeremy and patted the younger man's knee with a warming smile. "We should try making her a special dinner, to congratulate her on her first big day in the entertainment business. It's a stressful jump from the simple life she used to have. I think we should show her that we are here for her, especially in times like this."

Jeremy's head bopped up and down in agreement. Their plan set in stone.

…

"Alright Penelope," President Ahn said through the microphone on the other side of the glass. "That was great. Now just give me a little more emotion on the last line. Uhh… let's start from the top of the choirs."

Penelope nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep her nerves down in her chest and instead have herself focus on the emotions that needed to build up from the beginning to the end. The music began to play again and Penelope took a deep breath that reached to the pit of her stomach. She approached the mic and began to let her thoughts and emotions wash over her as she began to sing one of her songs.

"It's a sign,  
Someone loves me.

Every long look,  
I can't even breath.

Tired, scared, fight for feeling.  
I'm not alone, and never will be…"

As the music died once again, Ahn came through the intercom, "Good, great. That's the end of that song. So let's trying practicing on the next one before we begin recording it."

Penelope nodded and picked up her acoustic guitar to begin playing for President Ahn.

The day had passed much smoother than she had anticipated. After President Ahn and Manager Ma had pulled her aside and tried to calm her down with reassuring words, everything seemed to just begin making sense. Sure she was still overwhelmed with the schedule but she wasn't afraid anymore. She was going to take this challenge head on and now that she knew she wasn't alone that fear that had been gripping onto her wasn't going to stop her.

Penelope recorded through one last song that day with President Ahn with few to even no problems. He was helpful with his constructive criticism and Penelope was a loud to even stay and help with producing the final product. It was her music after all and having the creative rights enabled that right to her. But it wasn't so much about the rights as it was about learning how the equipment worked so that she could even make music on her own one day.

The time passed so fast that when Penelope had looked to the clock on the wall in the recording studio she nearly gasped with surprise. "Oh! It's already seven."

President Ahn chuckled and patted the young girl's shoulder with a knowing smile, "Welcome to the music business Penelope. There are going to be days like this all the time. How about you get Manager Ma to take you home. I'm sure the company van has already taken the boys back home. Get something to eat and then get some rest. We'll be back in her tomorrow to finish editing these songs and then begin recording some more."

Penelope nodded her head causing the blonde curls to bounce with some energy. "Thank you President."

"You're welcome Penelope," President Ahn said while waving her off.

Manager Ma had dropped her off at the house only a half an hour later and wished her a good night. She wave to him while he backed out of the driveway. Once his headlights had disappeared around the corner, Penelope wandered up the stairs to the front patio to greet Jolie before walking through the front door.

The lights in the living room were off and when Penelope reached out for the switch to turn them on an ecstatic and wonderful cheer came out from behind the kitchen's island. Jeremy hopped out of the kitchen toward Penelope and embraced her with a very supportive and careful feeling. Shin Woo and Tae Kyung's browns lifted higher on their faces in surprise and Mi Nam smirked from the other side of the island as he held onto the plates for their dinner, "Penelope, congratulations on your first big day in the business!"

Congratulation came from the rest of the boys behind Jeremy after the blond had let go and took a step back to give his hair colored twin some space. Her cheeks were flushed red from the embrace that she had shared with Jeremy and with all of her roommate's attention on her she began to hide her face behind her hands with embarrassment.

"She's a shy one," MI Nam jokingly prodded as he poked the girl in the side. She just giggled, the smile on her face spreading even bigger than the second before. Honest laughs and smiles were shared with everyone in the room. But eventually they all gathered on the patio on the roof of the house were they had dinner set out for everyone. Penelope shared a seat next to Shin Woo, Jeremy and Mi Nam on the other side and Tae Kyung took up the head of the table.

After the lovely Italian meal was dispersed on each person's plate, Tae Kyung lifted his glass of wine and began a small speech, "Today was your official big day at AN Entertainment and we wanted to congratulate you. But this is also our treat to you, Penelope, we want you to know that now that you are part of the team, the family; don't feel like you're alone. If you need anything, and we mean anything, we're here for you. So, congrats."

The glasses around the table rose in agreement and everyone took a sip of their drinks before finally digging into their meals.

When dinner finished they all go together to clean up their mess and eventually trailed back into their rooms for some much needed rest.

When Jeremy lay stretched out on his bed, something deep in the pit of his stomach was still bothering him. The blonde placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed it to make it feel better. But still there was no relief. Sitting up, the blonde's brows furrowed with frustration. "What is wrong with you?"

The question directed at his stomach was never answered but instead a thought popped up in his head and before Jeremy could even logically think about it, he was headed for Penelope's room. The small plaque with her name on it hung above his head and he gave a great swallow before knocking on the door. He didn't have to wait long for the door to open. Penelope stood just a foot shorter than him, her chocolate eyes blinking back up at him and a toothbrush hanging about in her mouth. Jeremy smiled, that unsatisfied feeling in his stomach was now gone, "Can a hang out with you for a bit?"

Penelope looked passed the drummer to see if anyone was behind him but nodded none the less. Jeremy shuffled into the room after Penelope opened her door all the way and then closed it behind them. She hurried back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth, while Jeremy made himself comfortable on the sitting arrangement that sunk into the floor. He watched her for what seemed like a while. She brushed her hair, the curls becoming a big bush of blonde hair that didn't want to be tamed. She threw her hair up in a bun and then washed her face to finish for the night. Something about the way she stood, the way she touched and the way she talked to herself was more than appealing. It was sweet, comforting, and cute.

Penelope walked back into the room and sat upon the cushions and pillows next to Jeremy's sprawled out form. Her head laid down upon the pillow Jeremy's had taken up and together they shared the silence. It was a wonderful kind of silence. One that Jeremy didn't mind at least.

"You know…" Jeremy began as he thought upon the day's events, "I felt the same way when we first started out in the business. Overwhelmed, scared, and like my life was out of control. But after Shin Woo had confronted me about how he was feeling the same way we both took that as a chance to tackle our fears together."

Penelope's head shifted on the pillow below her so that she could see the top of Jeremy's head. He wasn't looking at her but instead at the corner of her room as if he could see everything from his past playing out in front of him. Jeremy surprised Penelope by taking her hand and lacing her fingers with his, "If you ever feel like the world is caving in on you, just remember that I'm here. I'll help you through whatever trouble you're going through. You just have to let me know. I don't like to see you… or anyone for that matter in as much stress as you were today. I'm here, Penelope."

Penelope smiled and held onto Jeremy's hand just a little tighter to let him know she appreciated him coming to her. He truly had been wonderful to her ever since they first met. He was truly a wonderful person.

…

**A/N****: **Yay, we're back on track. I'm really not going to promise anything, but if I do get another chapter out next week I'll be surprised. But ummm… yes, I wanted to address Penelope's uncertainty with her new life. Any reasonable, down to earth person would be questioning their decisions and choices. Especially if you're a very introverted person, in which Penelope is very much. But I also wanted the boys and everyone that she is involved with to see this happening. It just proves that she is very human, very emotional, and very much in need of help just like any normal human being. I also wanted to start addressing the feelings Jeremy was started to feel. Before, and still very much now but it's slowly changing, he was just very infatuated with her talent and voice. Much like a fan. But as he grows to learn who she is as a person there is something else he's starting to feel and well, we'll slowly start to see him trying to figure out what those feelings mean. The small moment with Shin Woo was exactly what I meant it to be. If there was any confusion just let me know. But uhh onto the next chapter.

Oh, I also want to thank Panda-Chan8 and Sarah Jackson - The Other for the wonderful reviews and thank you Forgetful Insanity, Kpopcrazy1997, Panda-Chan8, Sarah Jackson - The Other, and LlamaChickenPie, for the Story Favorites and Follows. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own You're Beautiful and the characters involved in the show. I don't own the lyrics to Myth by Beach House (used at the beginning of this chapter). I do however own Penelope.


End file.
